Hidden Love
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: A mix of shots I'm doing based on the Werehog concept. There are so many different possibilities where you can go with that concept!
1. Shot 1

**Hidden Love**

First shot

He was always there.

Half the time it seemed like he wasn't when you _wanted_ him to be, always running like he dose. The other half he was there when you _needed_ him. The one sure thing about him was that he always came and left with the wind he was name after, always those unexpected entrances and exits.

Even when you thought you had him understood he do something, from being a little vain about the color of his fur, to willing to give up the very spark of his life for someone he never met.

He saved this world, and others, so many times...and yet acts like it's nothing.

Like fighting a giant monster of Chaos, or running head long at his metallic clone with bleeding wounds, or even taking an arrow of fire in his chest like it was nothing short of normal.

Despite it all, he was always there for you. It didn't matter if you were a friend in need or a stranger on the street needing directions, taking his adoptive brother for a run and an adventure. Standing by his allies and quick to fight along side them with out hesitation, he even would help some of his enemies.

The runner was just _always_ there.

Sometimes he would take off, almost at random at times and be gone for a day, or for two weeks. All the while he just ran for nothing more than the pure _joy_ of staying moving. Of feeling he feet rhythmically hitting the ground and watching the land change around him and open up into something new and different.

Than he would come back and, as if he was never gone, slip into the swing of things once more.

He was far from the strongest, with his lean runner's build all his power was in his legs. Semi long quills had long since been shaped by the wind, sweeping them back into streamlined clumps. His rich blue fur and a tan belly, lower chest, muzzle and arms, he stand out in almost any crowd.

There was always a certain air to him. He projected an aurora of _connivance_ and something else, an optimism that told everyone around him without saying a word that everything would be okay. No matter the situation, it would turn out for the best.

If he ever had a moment of emotional weakness, ever broke down for what ever reason it was _never_ in front of any one. He rarely showed his deep emotions to anyone, always keeping up his hero and friendly fronts. Never fake though.

When Sonic stopped coming around, when he left Tails' workshop and didn't come back. It set off a few alarm bells to say the least with his closest friends.

The first week, after Sonic had seemingly defeated Robotnik once again, most had thought Sonic merely took off for one of his running weeks. He did that every now and again or when he had too much Chaos Energy stored in his body. Normally he left to just _run_ for a week to ten days straight.

The second week had Tails concerned, his concerned bled over to Amy and than to others. By the fifth week, even Knuckles up on Angel Island had become worried...

**......................................**

The city was both dark and bright at the same time in the middle of the night. Near and in the heart of downtown had neon lights and flashing signs that lined the main streets. Advertising pubs, clubs, restraints and late night shows.

Moonlight from above was seen in scattered openings in between passing clouds. The first traces of rain could be smelt in the air. The promise of a down pour was in both the air as well as in the distance the thick, water laden clouds just outside of the city. These storm heads were a darker shade on the already dark sky, blocking out the stares.

Mighty sighed and shifted, his ears flicking as he moved through the park. The armadillo sniffed as he walked slowly, eyes adjusted to the dimmer light under the park's trees, not the bright lights in the city beyond the border of hedges and iron gates.

"Where are you..." the nomad muttered softly, his sapphire eyes sweeping from side to side. Mighty paused and crouched down into a kneeling position, his left hand on his knee and the fingers of his right brushed the earth.

Mighty took a long, deep breath through his nose, slowly shifting through the various smells in the area. He did not like the idea of rain, what few tracks he'd found would be washed away and the sent trail, though faint would also vanish.

The armadillo clenched his jaw and took several more deep breaths, this time to calm down and focus. Sapphire orbs blinked and Mighty turned his head to his left, and stared into the shadows that barley hid the form that took shelter in the bushes.

He remand kneeling, almost perfectly still as Mighty stared into the half lidded green eyes of the person he'd been tracking for several weeks.

The werehog moved gently with each breath, chest and head lifting with each inhale and lowering with the exhale. It had longer fur, like a deep winter coat that was a darker shade of indigo.

The once crystal clear, emerald shade eyes were different, more like a murky jade. Thought staring at Mighty the werehog's eyes were unfocused, more like he was in a trance than true awareness.

Carefully, still not moving other than to tilt his head back forwards a little, the nomad let out a soft, neutral rumble from his chest. The response was instant as the other echoed with a just as soft growl and blinked.

"Hey," Mighty said, not whispering but keeping his voice calm and level. The armadillo didn't look at the werehog, even when he bristled at him. Form the corner of his eye, in his peripheral vision, Mighty glimps bared and very sharp fangs. "It's time to go Sonic."

The nomad stood, aware of the werehog that drew back, but had stopped growling.

Sharp angled ears tipped up from being folded back and those murky jade eyes regarded the invader of personal space with interest.

Mighty started walking again, stopping after five paces, tilting his head slightly but still not looking at the once 'normal' hedgehog, "Come on."

The werehog eased out of his shadowy shelter and fallowed at a leery pace behind the armadillo. Mighty himself hated what he was doing, treating his changed friend like this, but he wanted to help him even more.

He just hoped Sonic would forgive him.

* * *

Queen's Note: Weeeee....there are so many possabilies with this werehog thing! n.n! I'm having fun writing a bunch of little one shots. I have not played the new game so I'm just going to have fun with this. I may even do a shot based on my Road saga


	2. Shot 2

**Hidden Love**

Shot Two

Done with Shatter Strike!

Blue eyes scanned the area. The only light was from the moon, filtering through the leaves and branches. Manic reached up and ran a hand through his messy quills. "Maaan, I knew I shoulda just left in the morning." he murmured to himself. His ears strained to ear something, it was eerily quiet beyond the sounds of leaves crunching under his shoes. A small crack of a twig had Manic jumping and spinning his head around, searching for the source. He sighed after a few moments when nothing was there and kept walking.

"You're loosin' it dude. Totally gotta lay off the midnight snacks and monster movies."

The green saded hedgehog had a very good reason to jump as what was left of one of Robotnik's guard robots came crashing to a halt not five feet in front of him. A howl erupted the still night creatures into starting and fleeing the aria for safety, having given up on the Maybe-If-I-Stay-Still-It-Wont-Know-I'm-Here tactic.

"Oh man, just my luck!" Manic yelped, nimbly and yet barely, avoiding a strike from the damaged robot. He turned to run, only to poke his eye with a branch. "Crud!" he cursed and ducked a swing, one hand up and covering his eye. It was enough to take one of these things on his own, it was another to try and fight it in the dark.

The robot suddenly jerked forwards and than back. There was the unmistakable sound of tarring metal along with a very unhappy snarling or something very big in the darkness.

The green hedgehog spun, trying to get a look at what was going on while backing up at the same time. Not a very smart move as he tripped, landing on his butt. That didn't faze him though as he continued to crawl away from the fray. No way was he sticking around with a 'bot and a big snarling animal only feet away from him.

All at once it was over, the robot now in many much smaller pieces and the fallowing silence was broken by the low growling of the Big Thing In The Dark. Some how Manic didn't need light to know the thing was looking at him, drawn by his movement.

He froze in place as his hand crunched down on a leaf and the resulting sound practically defending his ears in the thick atmosphere. Manic gulped, mouth feeling dry. As if he stayed still, maybe it would get bored and just leave him be.

Far from it. The thing (monster?) advanced, coming in a direct line until it quite rudely stuck it's muzzles in Manic's face and...sniffed. The outline of the thing was some how familiar, though the rippling power under it's semi-long fur was unmistakable.

Manic instinctively pulled his face back from it. "Hey, watch it! Personal Space dude..." he said, voice low, almost afraid to talk louder. Kind of like at the doctors office and everyone else there is quiet and waiting and no one wants to raise their voice above a whisper.

It sniffed him again and cocked it's head, the aggression bleeding away as sharp tipped ears flicked. The creature sat back after a moment sitting on its hunches and seemed to give the green hedgehog a baffled look.

Manic blinked. He felt relieved though as the tension had gone. He scanned the creature, it was so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Well, since it wasn't trying to tear him limb from limb or something as gruesome as that... in fact it was kind of looking at him funny. "Uh, hi there?" he ventured, raising a hand in a small wave. He couldn't help feeling a little silly talking to an animal.

The thing twitched it's almost cropped looking ears before rumbling back. The non-retractable claws of it's right paw-like hand digging into the earth.

It...stared at Manic in the eyes. Not aggressive and not animal-like.

The hedgehog cocked his head a little, unable to bring himself to look away. Manic could have bashed one of his drumsticks to his head, why couldn't he place it!? Dark blue fur, kind of hedgehog-ish... But... nah that would be silly right? That stuff only happened in movies... "Bro?" he murmured, almost unsure he'd even spoken.

The werehog gave what could only be a pleased snort or air before Invading-Manic's-Personal-Space again and as lightly as it, he, could butted his head against the green hedgehog's chest, pushing him back a few inches as he did so.

"Hey, watch the personal space would ya?" Manic said, suddenly feeling much, much more at ease. He tilted his hear, one ear perked up and the other flattened, in a confused look. "Man, what happened to ya?"

The newly discovered Sonic snorted again, hot air rushing over Manic's chest. He let out a long frustrated growl, but really didn't move away. Both sharp angled ears were pinned back, making him look more canine than hedgehog as he did so.

Manic was slightly unnerved by this, but scooted a little closer and wrapped an arm around Sonic. "Okay so... ya can't talk huh?" He mused out loud, pausing mid-sentence to yawn before he finished. It was late and now that his adrenaline was dieing down, sleep was tugging at the edge of his mind.

Very clearly the werehog shook his head, the even thicker and stronger quills rattling as he did so. Sonic leaned into his normal brother's touch, ears relaxing as he did so and not looking annoyed any more

Manic smiled lightly, absently scratching his big - even bigger now - brother behind the ears.

That's all it took, Sonic did something he never did unless it was Amy or their sister who were the ones scratching he ears, and pressed his head closer in a quite demand for more genital yet very welcome attention. If you knew Sonic you would be able to tell how much it said about his mental sate if he was craving attention like this from anyone.

Of course Manic wasn't going to deny his brother the attention, content to sit there with the blue er... hedgehog... as long as Sonic wanted. "Hey... you gonna be okay bro?" he asked gently.

Sonic stopped the vibrating purr he'd started and flattened his ears to the side. He started to shake his head again but stopped and, for the first time looked utterly lost.

Manic frowned and gently took the tips of Sonic's ears and propped them up, like a child would force the sides of someone's mouth upwards to form a smile. "Come on now bro. Ya gotta stay positive right? Right. After all, I'm here aren't I and you just saved my butt." he gave a light grin, disliking having his brother upset. It just wasn't right.

Sonic favored him with a look that was the closest to his normal self, the affectionate and amused big brother look. He sat back and, if the pun is to be forgiven, doggedly used a hind paw the scratch and itch too strong for Manic's fingers to ease. With a sigh he stood up, on all fours not up right (though with him being almost Mighty's height standing now that was alright) and sniffed the air.

Manic stretched a bit. "Well, c'mon bro. Let's go home before I take a nap in the dirt." he said.

Sonic, though he really shouldn't be able to with his current body and head shape, seemed to grin. The almost rock hard mescals under his longer than normal fur coat tensing.

"Huh?" Manic blinked, catching his brother's look. "What?"

Sonic pounced. Not only Invading-Manic's-Personal-Space once again but his well equipped jaws clamped down on the back of Manic's (for once) buttoned up vest and lifted him clear off his feet.

"Whoa!" Manic yelped, feet were supposed to stay on the ground. "Whatt're ya doin'!? Put me down! So not cool bro!"

Sonic gave an amuse snort, /no/ be taking off. Still thinking he was far faster even like this. Even if Manic was 'blurring' when he ran in open spaces.

Manic gave Sonic a look once his feet finally hit ground again. "You coulda warned me first." he muttered with a bit of a pout. He wasn't THAT slow anymore.

Sonic bared his fangs in what could only be a grin before butting he head against Manic's chest again.

Manic rolled his eyes and grinned, ruffling the quills on his brother's head. "You're lucky I'm suck a nice lil bro that I'm not gonna complain 'bout that." he chuckled.

The werehog rumbled before sitting back, seeming to at last realize what he was doing. Now in the light of the porch the normal hedgehog could see Sonic's eyes were different than normal, a darker shade of pine, not the clear emerald green. Subconsciously Manic noted he liked the bright emerald much better. From his pack he pulled his key and unlocked the door to his own little pad, motioning for Sonic to go in first. "Home sweet home."

Sonic eyed the door before scrunching up and squeezing in. He found the clearest spot, Manic's place was almost as bad as his, and basically curled up with a sigh. Running days on end with now idea where you were and only with a few hours of real sleep wasn't the best of things to do.

Manic pushed the door closed with a foot and glanced around and rubbed his head, "Yeah, I know, it's messy. I'd never hear the end of it from sis." he chuckled, tossing his pack on the floor amidst everything else and took off his vest, tossing it over the back of a chair. "Just wake me if ya need anything." he said and flopped on his bed, out like a light in only a few moments.

Sonic only closed his eyes as well. He remained oddly still throughout the rest of the night. At least until dawn, when his pained yip became a yell. To put it utterly bluntly, the transformation hurt like a be-ouch!

"AROO-AAHH!"

Sonic gasped, eyes once more the clear, untainted shade of emerald green as he felt his body go ridged, quills scraping the flour as they shrank back to their normal length.

"Who? Wha-..? Huh?" Manic blinked, blearily gazing at his upside-down brother. More correctly, he was the one upside-down as he had fallen out of bed, mostly, his feet were still on the bed tangled in the blankets.

"Ow! Ow, ow, OW!" Sonic complained, rubbing his muzzle with an ungloved hand. "I hate that! And I can never sleep in anymore!" he added as if that was far more important than the pain.

Manic rolled the rest of himself off the bed with a thud and untangled himself. "Can't let your bro sleep in either huh?" he muttered, a little grumpy. The Hedgehog boys never really had been morning people, "Soooo...care to fill me in here?" he asked.

"Blaaaaaaaah," Sonic announced as he flipped to his feet. Instead of explaining though, he took off to the bathroom as if he hadn't seen on in years.

Manic raised an eyebrow, but decided he wouldn't ask about that one and poked his head in the fridge. Knowing his brother he was probably pretty hungry and he himself could use a good breakfast.

Sonic came back out, looking very relived and the fine fur on his hands and wrists were damp, showing he had been nice and washed his hands. "Hey, you got any thing to drink? I've kinda been roughing it for...a while." He pointed a non-filed down claw tipped finger at his bare feet.

"Help yourself bro." Manic waved dismissively. "Make yourself comfortable."

With a look that said he had been intending to, pulling big-brother rank as the oldest (even if that was only by ten minutes) the hidden Prince was next to pounce on the fridge.

"So, you know when Egg-man had his big fancy fleet in space a few weeks ago?" Sonic said with his head and shoulders in the fridge, trying to find something edible and making a metal note to tell Amy to shop for his brother.

"Yeah?" Manic nodded, cracking open a can of soda. Well, without his sister around his fridge was filled with junk food mostly. You know, all the good things young men had when living by themselves.

"Welp," Sonic extracted himself and cracked bottle of something red that looked safe enough, "Seems like it was another of his /really/ over planned traps. I /swear/ he builds fleets like that out of sear boredom or something, I don't know how he funds it all." The blue and tan hedgehog sighed before looking at his twin, "Anyways, I went all hansom gold-and-Super on his fat ass, got about half the place before finding the guy again. /And than/ he does the groveling thing," Sonic made a face, "Babbling about the whole Prince thing and BAM! These metal claw things pop out of the ground and zapped me! Me! All golden-glory and I get /zapped!/"

By this time Sonic was pacing and waving his arms, almost spilling his drink and not noticing.

Manic knew better then to interrupt and just nodded, sipping his soda. Better to let Sonic get it out of his system.

The other male deftly avoided something shiny on the floor and ignored the fact it might be far to valuable for his brother to afford, "I could feel the chaos emeralds being yanked out of me! And it /hurt!/ It really did! And it wasn't just the that," Sonic dug into the near magical wonder land that was the pocket in his quills an produce what had been the Chaos Emeralds one at a time, setting them on the table for Manic to see. Each of the seven stones were dull and /lifeless,/ "He...sucked all the power out of them and me..." Sonic trailed off.

Manic picked one up and instantly dropped it. "Whoa dude. Mega bad vibes." he said, ears flattening back slightly. "Maybe we should take these to Knuckles. He'd probably know what to do since he's the guardian and all."

"Yeah, but Angel Island is...well...out over the sea right now and I can never get to that damn wandering Warp Ring before night fall." Sonic sighed, than remembering that Manic was just as in tuned to Chaos energies [or lack there of now] as he was, but hadn't had time to august to the /blank/ feel coming off the 'dead' emeralds, he reached over and pulled one of his brother's ears up right.

Much like Manic had done to him the night before.

Manic flashed his brother a smile. "Alright so, Eggy soaked up all the emeralds energies and then bang, how'd that make you end up all monster movie werehog?" he asked. Not at all trying to be offensive with the comment, just speaking his curious mind.

Sonic rubbed the underside of his nose, "I think it had something with pulling all that Chaos Energy out of me too. You remember that one time Tails did that freaky Chaos tester thing? Knuckles, Shadow and I all stood out like neon lights in the artic cuz' we've been so saturated with Chaos energy?"

The younger twin nodded, that had been funny, "Uh-huh. Anyone else know 'bout all this?"

Sonic shifted, thinking as he shifted threw his slightly fuzzy night-time memories, "Egg-man for sure, he...kinda...ejectedmeoutintospace." here he winced, ears folding back as he knew Manic would be as up set as Sonia after that /last/ time....

"Into SPACE!?" Manic yelped, ears pinning back and sharp teeth clenching in a rarely heard growl. His balled up fist, promising to himself he was going to get Eggman back for this. No one messed with his sibs and got away with it! (Granted, even it Sonic was the one to dish out the most but Manic was getting good at the whole speed thing)

"It really wasn't that bad," Sonic tipped one ear up hopefully. Maybe Manic wouldn't yell at /him/ after all. "This time."

Manic fixed Sonic with a Look, not unlike those he himself had been pinned with after they've met and he was still fully into swiping things with out hesitation. "Because getting jettisoned into space is a good at any time ya know? Man, I'm gonna go grey before I'm old if you keep going on those crazy adventures without me there to keep an eye on ya!" he shook his head. "You're a pain bro." he told him flatly.

Sonic flashed him sharp, white rodent teeth in a grin that never failed the blue one in annoying the hell out of his siblings.

"I'm gonna hurt you." Manic stated flatly, then broke into a bright grin. "Seriously though bro, TRY to cut the solo acts okay?"

"Well learn how to gain the golden glory man!" Sonic shot back, folding his fingers behind his head and under his clumps of quills. "If that is you'll get off your lazy tail and train, I mean Shadow is fun and all but really, I thought you'd be almost as fast as me now that you got real food..." he paused, remembering what was in the fridge. "Mostly," he added before flashing that damn grin again.

"Hey, you saying I'm useless? Ouch bro." Manic said, playing along, putting a hand to his chest in mock offence.

"Well, kinda. Tails can out run you on foot, not even including when he does that helicopter thing." Sonic dodged the thrown....what might have been a fork. His image blurring as he ducked to the side and back, a faint trail of blue marking what he did for a moment.

"You bro, are a jerk." Manic said bluntly, twirling another utensil between his fingers knowing even if he threw it, Sonic would probably move again anyway.

"Not as much as Shadow," Sonic said, spinning on the ball of one foot. "Both before and after he found out we were cozens..."

Manic shrugged. "So if I'm so slow for thy Highness, why don't you come over and train with me huh? Does get kinda boring without you and Sonia nagging me." he commented.

"I HAVE, remember?" Sonic grinned, flashing his teeth. /He/ had had a blast that week, annoying and taunting Manic in his 'assisted suicide' level that he normally reserved for when he was picking fights with Knuckles, Shadow and the green clone Scourge.

".... Sometimes I hate having siblings." Manic lamented resting his forehead on the table and tossing the utensil in Sonic's general direction. "Lemme go back to my sewer hole."

"Blah," Sonic said, avoiding this spoon like the fork before it, "You'd shrink I swear! And you're almost as tall as me now."

"There ain't nothing wrong with my home." Manic defended sitting back up. It would always be his home, after all the sewer was where he grew up.

"Didn't the twins move out like....years ago?" Sonic racked his brain, remembering the two who more or less raised his twin.

"Yeah." Manic nodded a little, running a hand through his quills. No matter what, they wouldn't stick in any sort of order.

Sonic tilted his head, "When was the last time Sonia pounced on your quills?" he asked, "She said something about trying again when you molted next."

Manic scoffed a little. "Nuh uh! No way am I letting her try that again! Anyways, it never works." he shrugged. "My quills are untamable. Anyways, she always sprays that girly smelling hair stuff all over." he said making a face. After all he was a guy.

Sonic shook his head, his own wind-swept quills rattling in a secondary movement. He was so glad that he didn't have to worry about that kind of thing. "Wind always helped," he said a little softly, more to himself..

The younger brother shrugged a bit, propping his feet against the table and pushing his chair up so it balanced on the hind two legs. "So, got any idea what to do about the whole were-hog thing? Doesn't exactly look like its very fun." he said, referring to the earlier transformation.

"Blag," Sonic said, seeming to have latched onto a new sound to express his dislike of things as he pulled together a snack, mentally making a note to drag Manic to Jessy's at some point. With out the stored Chaos energy in his body to help him, his metabolism had kicked into an even higher gear, thus demanding even more food than normal. He wouldn't be surprised if he lost a lot weight before this whole ordeal was over.

Manic's ears perked up and he snickered at the sound of Sonic's stomach announcing it's need for food. "Guess I should really stock up huh?" He never really ate all that much, always used to never having a whole lot to eat in the first place.

Sonic was munching his way threw some chips when he found a price in the form of a super sized bag of M&Ms, unopened! Yes! Fast energy!

"Shoes." He announced, belatedly answering his brother, "Some that'll, you know, last more than a day...and maybe stretch..."

"Huh? Well I think I only got my usual pair...unless I have another laying around here somewhere." Manic replied looking around his 'lived in' home.

"It's okay," Sonic sighed, "I ran around the first tend years of my life with out shoes, I can do it again."

"We can grab ya some in town." Manic suggested. 'Grab' could mean a couple things knowing his brothers old habits that still hadn't quite died. After all, you never knew when something might come in handy...

"Yeah," Sonic gave his twin a Look, "/After/ we go ring hunting."

Manic held his hands up in defense. "Yeah, yeah I got it. No need to start with /that/ again. You nag almost as much as a girl."

"I'm you're big brother!" Sonic pounced, wrapping an arm around Manic's neck with one arm and giving his twin a noogie that farther messed up his already wild quills.

"Ahh! Aaah! Sonic cut it out!" Manic laughed, trying to pry the blue hedgehog off.

"Say 'Uncle Chuck!'" Sonic demanded, grinning that grin both Manic and Sonia hated so much.

"Ow - No way!" Manic shouted, trying to get his brother off. Judging from the kick to Sonic's shin, Manic hadn't quite been slacking in training as much as he had thought.

"Come on!" Sonic was still grinning and gave his twin a nice smack to aggregate him before taking off, just a little faster than his brother could go so not to out run him.

* * *

Queen's note: Once again I did this with Shatter in an RP. n.n!! I LOVED playing Sonic like this! Of corse since we haven't played the game we're kind of blending a bit...(eyes the whole prince thing) I liked it though


	3. Shot 2 part 2

**Hidden Love**

Shot two part two

"I'm telling you Manic," Sonic said and waved his arms to further push his point, and making his twin duck to avoid being hit. "The whole world is _split!_ Like some giant, demented puzzle!"

Manic kept a weary eye on his brother's limbs, after being clocked in the head the first time he was paying more attention now. "Right, sure bro. Ya wanna explain that so I can get what ya mean?"

"I mean the planet is _cracked,_" The blue shaded brother said and reached up to hock his hands under a few clumps of his quills, "I don't know what Robotnik did...or how we're still breathing." He paused and looked over to his left to meet sapphire eyes, "Even you had to have noticed that huge quake bro."

"Well yeah but..." Manic groaned and rubbed his head, avoiding his quills with the expertise only a hedgehog had. "What would be the point of makin' a big crack in the planet?"

"Something about an old power I think." Sonic sighed and looked up at the sky, "And...Gaia..."

"Whooaaa, hold up there bro. Gaia?" Manic's head tilted, a clear sign for Sonic to continue. The green Anthro was beginning to like this less and less.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded as he turned on the ball of one foot and made a motion like he was going to put his hands in pockets, but remembered just in time that he didn't have his leather jacket, "But not like in that mirror planet you and I got dumped in back when...er...you know." He looked down, "Back when we use to have the crowns in our world."

Manic tossed an arm around his brothers shoulders, turning him back around. Time for a change of subject, "So what are WE gonna do about Buttnik?" Had to emphasize that bit. No way was Sonic going solo on this one. "Whatever he's up to we're gonna have to take him down." Manic said, offering a confident grin.

Sonic gave himself a nice, full body shake and seemed his normal alert self again. The slightly elder brother looked at the other and grinned, "Oh, NOW you want to come along. You don't even have a 'team,'" He snickered, remembering the phase almost every one went though for a time. Or still doing if you thought about it, "Heck, even Metal has one." he couldn't help adding

Manic just grinned, striking a pose. "Who needs a team when you're THIS epic?" He gave Sonic a light elbow in the side. "But if you're scared we could always go pick up Sonia." Manic chuckled, half teasing and half serious with the statement. Despite how 'girly' Sonia was, she could be just as and even more so daring then her brothers at times. Plus, she'd probably be mad if she found out they had left her out.

"Aaaaahhh...I think we'd drive her up that one wall we haven't yet." Sonic snickered. "Though it would be fun for us all to be together again...er..."

He paused to look down at his bare feet, and the reminder of what happened to him at night.

"I think I'd give her a heart attack though."

Manic chuckled a little. "Yeah, probably." It would be good though, how long had it been since all three of them were together? "C'mon. We should see about gettin' you some shoes and figuring out what we're actually gonna do about Buttnik." The mad man had split the planet, this was no idle threat here.

"How about the next life threatening, world saving experience we haul her in?" Sonic offer as he draped at arm over Manic's shoulders now, "And we just have some brotherly-twin 'bonding'?"

Manic gave a grin and gave thumbs up, "Works for me bro."

The blue brother was about to say something but was cut off at a yell.

"SOOOONIC!"

Said runner's head jerked back, as if he'd just taken a sniper shot. Now flat on his back, Sonic let out a muffled yelp and flailed before prying the small, almost Anthro like being off his face. "Er...Hi Chip."

"Oh my gosh Sonic! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was lost, and I ran into more of those black monsters and I ran and I couldn't find you!" The new comer rambled at such a fast pace that if the brothers weren't use to the times they were hyper they wouldn't have been able to keep up.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there little guy." Manic said leaning forward and gently plucking the creature off of Sonic. On ear tipped up as he glanced from the new guy to Sonic. "Who's this dude bro?"

Sonic lifted his feet and swung up right again and looked at the still rambling, "That's Chip...we kinda don't know where he's from." He winced, "I landed on him...hey!"

With a deft move he took a chocolate bar out of the inner pocket of Manic's vest, the green hedgehog had the worst sweet tooth, and waved it in front of Chip's little nose to calm him down.

"Hey!" Manic pouted in protest, but let it go. It seemed to have caught Chip's attention at least.

"Chill bro," Sonic shook his head, "I know you have like...ten more somewhere. It's okay," he added to Chip.

The fox like creature looked up from taking a bit of the chocolate, "Promise you won't go poof like that again?"

Sonic grinned that grin that could charm most anyone, "I promise."

Chip smiled back, and then seemed to realized at last he was being held, and not by Sonic.

Manic gave a smile, "Hey there. Nice to meet ya Chip, I'm Manic."

Wide blue eyes did the imposable and widen more. Chip stared up at the near mirror image of his one friend. For a moment he looked between the two.

"This is my brother, Manic, that I told you about." Sonic said waving a hand.

"Tellin' people about how awesome I am bro?" Manic chuckled.

"You wish." Sonic shoved his twin and Chip was jarred loose. Not that it bothered him as he hovered in the air with small wings humming.

"Oh wow!" Chip said. "You two are almost the exact same!"

"Whatta ya talking about?" Manic gave a playful grin. "We all know I'm waaaay better looking." He quickly dodged out of Sonic's range. They were brothers, teasing was entirely normal.

"HAH!" Sonic let out a bark of laughter, "I'm the one that got dad's real looks." He said rubbing one hand on the other arm, meaning his tan and blue fur. "Best damn color morph out there!"

Chip looked utterly confused.

"Blue is, like, sooo last season." Manic put a hand on his hip and waved his other hand, a quick impression of one of Sonia's 'fashion rants'.

It took all Sonic had not to fall over, he was sure he broke a rib holding most of his laughter in, "Dude, spray paint your self cherry and that'd be prefect." He snickered and added, "Don't worry Chip, we're always like this."

Chip shrugged and took a bite of his new chocolate bar. There was something that said he was use to Sonic's randomness already. "Where are we going?"

Manic blinked and looked to Sonic. "That's a good question." He was used to his slightly older siblings taking the lead and since Sonic had the most experience with this sort of thing, it just made sense.

Sonic sniffed, rotated his ears in a more wolven fashion, a lay over of some of his foster siblings rather then his current night time self. "Lets head to town," He turned to the right way, "Ask around and see if we can't find this temple thingy that old guy was talking about the other day."

Manic nodded and gave his legs a good stretch. "Wanna race Mr. Manic-needs-to-train-his-lazy-butt?" The green Anthro grinned. Plus, it would be fun.

Emerald eyes snapped over and sharp white rodent teeth flashed in a grin, "Chip!"

The flier gave a childish sequel before latching onto Sonic's back, "GO!"

Manic dropped into a runner's position. "Ready? Set.... GO!" He launched himself forward. There was no doubt Sonic would arrive well before he did, but winning itself wasn't exactly the point. After all, back home they had taken days off their hunt for the Queen to relax and have a little fun.

Sonic was off like a shot, Chip laughing and clinging to the hedgehog's back. "Come one, lets take the scenic rout!" He called as he saw a path up ahead with keen green eyes.

"Hey! You don't need to rub it in!" Manic shouted, already falling a good distance back.

Sonic spun and came back, this time staying even, "Me? Rub it in?" He looked perfectly innocent.

Manic gave a cheeky grin and swatted at his twin. "Not cool dude!"

The blue runner ducked and fled down the path cackling out right, "Slow-footed!"

"I hope you step on a really point rock!" Manic shouted, urging his legs to move quicker in a effort to catch up.

Sonic yelped, up a head as if those words had been a que, "Damn it Manic! Stop that predicting thing!"

"Score…" Manic snickered. "Not my fault!" he called, catching up shortly after.

Sonic looked up from where he was sitting, clearly not believing his twin. "Yeah sure." he pinned his ears, then relaxed to keep Chip from freaking out, He winked at the little guy and pulled something out of his foot. He had no idea he'd lost those all important calluses.

"Yup, first thing we need is to get you some shoes bro." Manic chuckled. By that, he probably meant Sonic should get his own shoes because Manic's methods weren't approved of.

The blue runner made a face, "Nothing too good though." he warned.

Chip snickered, "He tore up the last three when he turned into Mr. Monster!"

"Well just remember to take them off before night fall." Manic shrugged. It was a pretty simple idea to him and that way they wouldn't have to keep getting him shoes.

They arrived to the city and split up. Sonic and Chip to go get needed supplies and Manic to ask around about Robotnik.

"And this Gaia temple thingy!" Sonic called as he turned to the sidewalk booths, fully intending to use his 'famous-ness' to get what he could. Despite how he acted, Sonic rarely took advantage of this. "Ack! Chip! You can't eat that with out paying for it!" he said and ran after the small fox-line Anthro.

____________________________

One more good tug and Sonic tied the laces to his right shoe. Red, but not as strong or as thick soled as he liked, but it would do. Giggling from behind made him turned and watch as Chip played in the water of the fountain at the top of the stairs he was sitting on.

Sonic shook his head and grinned before turning back around to keep an eye out for his brother.

Catching sight of his brother already at the meeting point, Manic crammed the rest of the swiped peach into his mouth as he approached. What could he say? Old habits died hard and putting his adoptive 'old mans' lessons to work was nostalgic.

"Yo bro! Over here!" he called, waving an arm to catch Sonic and Chip's attention.

Sonic lifted and arm in a way before pointing at a foot, "I'd say...it'll last three days before I kill the soles." he grinned.

"We got food!" chip put it from where he was floating in the fountain.

"I'd say less knowing you." Manic chuckled. He took a seat on the edge of the fountain. "Got some info 'bout where we can find that temple."

"Oh?" Sonic pricked his hears up, "We saw that creepy old guy again, but lost him."

The green hedgehog nodded and pulled one of his chocolate bars from his pocket, cracking open the packaging and taking a bite. "So, what's the plan? Hang around here and look for that old dude, or head to that temple place?"

Sonic glanced at the more or less oblivious Chip, "Let go for that temple." he said after a moment, there was something inside of him that pulled more at that idea. He hadn't lived this long with all his stunts by ignoring his instincts.

Manic reached high and stretched. This was gonna be a good long walk/run. "Man, I kinda miss that old van..." It was fun to drive as well as convenient.

"Blah...." Sonic stopped from saying anything more. Even he would admit the van was nice with it's heater at times. He threw a plum and Manic and ate one himself, "Come on, we're waiting day light!" he posed.

Sonic also ignored the fact that that saying was truer then ever for him

"I'm up, I'm up." Manic said, hopping to his feet and downing the plum quickly. He'd defiantly need the energy.

"Yo, Chip!" Sonic called as he started off down the stairs, taking them two at a time, "Come on Manic, you're leading."

"I wonder what's in the temple." Chip said as he latched onto Manic's back, hanging onto his vest.

"Guess we just gotta wait and see." Manic replied, hopping on the railing and sliding down it opposed to actually walking down the stairs.

"Which way?" Sonic asked and amazingly was staying still rather then picking a random road and coming back if it was wrong.

"That-a way." Manic pointed as he started heading in a south-east direction. "Dude said it was pretty far from here."

"So a jog away," Sonic grinned, it was clear he was determined to get to this temple before dark.

Manic gave a dramatic roll of his eyes before jumping at Sonic expecting his brother to either catch him, or end up on the ground with Manic on top of him. "Carry me away brother!" he announced.

Sonic yelped, rolled and came up slightly less gracefully then he was use to. Above Chip laughed as he watched the brothers dissolve into a mock fight for a few minutes as if they were young boys insured of being twenty one.

In the end, Sonic had Manic on his back and Chip clinging to the top of his quills.

"You suck bro."

Manic grinned and ruffled his brothers quills playfully. "Ahh, we both know you'd start complaining about how sloooow I am. Now, giddy-up bro." he snickered.

Sonic hitched his right shoulder, before spotting something he loved more the chilly-dogs. His emerald eyes widened, "GRINDING RAILS!" He yelled and took off, heals hitting the rail not a minute later.

Manic gripped tighter, carefully not to pull too much on his brother's quills. He laughed. "Dude! This rocks!"

Something about Sonic's energy....shifted. The energy he projected always changed with his mode. The way it did now was just in that way his siblings, and close friends had learned very quickly to look out for and fear.

This kind of energy either showed up when Sonic was about to do something that would kill 50 other people just by watching...or he was about to do something to who ever was with him.

Either way, it didn't bode well.

"Bro... Sonic... Don't you dare-" Manic started, wild quills instinctively flaring more then usual and his grip increasing.

Sonic just cackled as he dove, rolled and twisted free until he was behind manic partly. He grabbed Manic's shoulder and forced his brother into the proper pose, having to use his foot to kick Manic's in the right place, "Too late!"

"Whaa-!" Manic let out a yelp, arms flailing in wide arcs to maintain some sort of balance. It wasn't the first time he'd grinded on rails... this was, however, his first time without his hover-board beneath him.

"Chill bro!" Sonic laugh, "One arm forwards. You've done this before." Sonic was also right behind his brother.

The flailing slowed until Manic gained his balance. "Coulda given me some warning ya were gonna do that dude." Manic said, glancing over his shoulder to give his brother a look.

The blue hedgehog grinned widened, "Where's the fun in _that?_"

Manic shrugged and gave a grin. "Yeeaah…you're right." He would have done the same thing.

You know you're a twin to Sonic when....

With a deft move, Sonic was off from supporting Manic the moment he felt his brother had his balance and was grinding beside him on the next rail. "You remember how to speed up?" he asked.

"You bet." Manic grinned, with a thumbs up. Despite the fact they looked similar, the two defiantly shared a mischievous and thrill-seeking trait. Both of which the two had gotten from their father's (insane) side.

Sonic twisted in that certainty way that, for some reason, built up momentum. "Come on then! I want to see---SPIKES!"

Sonic jumped ship just in time. He landed behind Manic, over balanced and after a moment he was clinging up side down to the rail with both arms and legs looking very un-amused as Chip came back.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah...peachy."

"Smooth move bro!" Manic laughed after, of course, he'd made sure Sonic was okay. He would have gone back to help, but doing a 180 and switching directions was a little difficult.

"Thanks for waiting!" Sonic yelled as he caught up by running on the rain, jumped to the left of Manic this time and hit the rail grinding. "Who /puts/ those kinds of things on rails anyways, these are suppose to be for cargo carriers!"

"Same people who put those springs around?" Chip offered with a shrug, strangely keeping up with the two in the air.

"Eh, probably best not to question and just roll with it." Manic shrugged. He squinted a bit to see further up ahead. "Looks like we're just about at the end of the line dudes."

"I hope there's some of those springs or booster rings." Sonic said and let out a yell of pleasure as he was air born.

Yep. Booster rings.

Sonic _elegantly_ did a body flop in one that shot him off, cackling all the way.

Manic let out a cheer. Not as neatly soaring as his brother, but enjoyable all the same. The wild spinning would probably make most people blow chunks.

But the two came from of line of half insane hedgehogs that were bred to take things others could not. This was just at a 'playing' level of things for Sonic and Manic. They were relaxed, accustomed to rapid reflexes and little to no time for thinking.

The sun had already clipped the edge of the horizon by the time the rails ended. They would make it to the temple, but just barely.

Manic ran a hand through his wind-mussed quills in weak effort to tidy them. He was grinning like a loon though, the hedgehog brand of 'fun' certainly was exhilarating.

"Wee!" Sonic curled into his bladed for to brake his fall, having decided he wanted a better look at the island and tilted one of the booster rings straight up, and dug into the ground out of sight. After a moment his head poked back out.

"Dude!" he said, and it would be clear to Manic at least he was slightly reverting back to his younger speech when highly excided. "This place is huge!"

Meaning…less water to worry about.

"Wicked," Manic grinned. "Think you can find a good spot to rest up tonight?" He asked. Sonic had woken him far too early then Manic would have liked.

Sonic lat out a laugh that was almost bitter, "Yeah, rest..."

"We haven't been able to sleep for most of the night for a long while." Chip said grasping his paw like toes and rocking in the air.

Manic fidgeted and rubbed his head, unsure of what to really say to that. "Oh... right.. uh.."

"Come on," Sonic gave his twin a mock punch, "Let's see what's in this temple place." he flicked his ears, eyed the dimming sky and starting off one a path in an easy trot that looked like it led to some structure they could just make out.

Manic quickly caught up. He smiled and nudged Sonic. "Hey, don't think we'll run into any more ancient ancestors?" Manic mused, recalling the last time they'd entered a temple together. Needless to say running into a ancient version of Sonic and getting worshipped by a bunch of mummies was pretty cool.

".....I really hope not. That was...really freaky." Sonic said, it had been cool at the time, but if you really stopped to think about it...it made Sonic avoid that whole desert from then on.

Manic laughed and settled into a semi-silence. Alright not really, he hummed and tapped his fingers against his leg to a random beat in his head. Some things never died as Sonic hummed along with his brother. The band may have drifted apart after they came to this world, but the triplets never really gave up their music.

Sonic blinked up at Chip, who was trying to humm in tune but couldn't quite get that right pitch. "Hey Manic..."

"Huh?" Manic glanced over and grin spread across his face as he took notice of Chip. He really liked the little guy, Manic always had a soft spot for kids.

"Think we'll ever get our medallions back?" The other hedgehog asked, putting his hands up under a few clumps of quills behind his head. "Little lower Chip," he added, "Like this."

Manic's hand automatically lifted to the spot on his chest where the medallion used to hang. "Sure hope so..." He smiled. "There ya go Chip."

Chip beamed, missing or just dismissing what he didn't understand what the two were talking about, "That's pretty cool, the way you two can do that."

"That's nothing." Sonic winked, "Maybe we'll sing later on for you." It had been a while since Sonic himself sang for something other then a tree but it wasn't something you forgot.

Manic grinned. "Could probably make some make-shift instruments too." he mused. Back home he'd turned any sort of solid object into a drum set. He pulled a set up drumsticks from his pouch and flashed Sonic a smile.

"Habit." he offered as an explanation, twirling them around his fingers.

Sonic laughed and mimed playing in the air.

Something roared ahead and both Chip and Sonic froze. Chip darted behind Sonic who blinked a few times before looking at Manic with an almost sheepish look, "Err...I think I forgot to mention the monsters... heheh...."

"Monsters?" Manic blinked, gripping his sticks, "Ya, defiantly forgot to mention that one bro."

"I didn't!" Chip said from where he was managing to hide in Sonic's quills on his back.

Sonic twitched an ear, "Oops?"

Manic's ears swiveled, searching for a fix on the creatures. "So, anything else I should know about 'em?" he asked.

"Yeah. Don't get bit!" Sonic said rattling his quills, "The raptor like ones lock their jaws...use Homing or a Spin-dash." he added rapidly.

Manic gave a nod. A rustle caught his attention and he tensed. What he wouldn't give for his drum set right about now.

"INCOMING!" Sonic yelled and charged, his bladed for cutting into the ferns and the through a raptor looking thing that had relatively stubby legs, but an over sized head.

"Whoa dude." Manic twitched a little. Robots were one thing, but these were actual monsters. He leapt and performed a neat homing dash on another one as it burst into their relatively tiny clearing.

"They're energy based!" Sonic said sliding to a stop only to pick up his feet again in ground based spin-dash.

"So that means?" Manic prompted, narrowly avoiding getting blind-sided from behind.

"It means-" Sonic rolled, and burrowed rapidly to avoid a 'bubble' of black energy. After it passed he popped back up, "Don't get hit by those things! It' hurts!"

"Anyone ever-" Manic did a neat little run up a tree trunk and flipped behind a creature, catching it with a spin dash to the back. "-tell you, you have the _BEST_ luck bro?"

"Chip did," Sonic looked over his shoulder and turned around trying to see said little guy, at the same time wondering how he could hide in his diamond hard, and razor sharp quills. Chaos, even young hedgies 'sat' in the dip between the clumps on the back, "The other day." He rolled to his side.

"Wonderful. Yo bro, duck!" Manic called, taking aim with a drum stick twirling in hand.

Sonic flicked an ear, catching the sound he'd almost forgotten about and flattened himself on the ground. He had no idea when the last time Manic had done this...trick.

It made contact with the intended target, but Manic still snapped his fingers. "Man, I am outta practice." It wasn't exactly on target.

Sonic leapt up, looking at the smaller, less dangerous black monsters and flicked his ears. Chip peeked over his shoulder before Sonic half spun, kicking out and then, for no other reason then it would be totally unexpected:

"Open your eyes to the darkness around you…!" Sonic's voice lifted in a lyrical tone of an internal beat that matched his heart.

Manic couldn't help it. It was akin to flicking a switch in his brain. His voice raising to a pitch that easily complimented his brother's with an 'Oooohh' back-up vocal. Manic gave a neat little dance-like sway as he flipped into a spin dash.

"Ah man we should have gotten Sonia!" Sonic said, but he voice didn't quite loose the singing quality to it and he turned and bladed through three of the lesser monsters and bounce back up. With a deft move he and Manic were back to back.

"And listen though another 'Society Girl' special?" Manic smiled, unable to bring himself to ditch the beat. Despite the fact they were fighting monsters, he had to admit he was enjoying the feeling of adventuring with his sibling again.

"Oh god no, can't have-" Sonic cried out, gloveless hands clutching the sides of his head as his back arched with the last of the sun dipping below the horizon. His emerald eyes widened, then narrowed to slits of dark forest green.

Chip took to the air and glomped onto Manic, "Oh no!"

"Sonic!" The musical quality died instantly. His attention harshly splitting between the remaining couple monsters, and Manic's concern for his brother's well-being.

Sonic dropped to his knees and he dropped on hand. There were visible tremors going down his body, and he was...growing. Expanding in size and the shape shifting slightly. Canines lengthened with his claws that dug into the earth. His fur darkened and his quills became thicker, heaver.

Manic shifted his attention to the monsters, two well placed drumsticks and a spin dash removed the remaining threat. The green hedgehog immediately dropped to his knees and reach a hand out, seeking to give his brother any sort of comfort he could provide.

Sonic jerked his head away, trying to and failing to get away from the pain. He even slammed his head down twice before the transformation settled It took no more then a minute in real time, but felt more like an hour.

The werehog panted, eyes closed and nose half in the dirt.

Manic gently lifted Sonic's head off the ground and onto his lap, petting his brother behind the ears. "Hey bro, just relax. I'm gonna take care of ya tonight alright?"

Sonic took a deep breath and let it out in a huff that had a hint of a whine in it before he opened his eyes to look up.

"You're going to be okay." Chip added, sitting on the werehog's head and patting an ear.

Manic wiggled out from under Sonic and stood up. He shrugged off his vest and folded it, putting it down for Sonic to use as a pillow. "Take a nap 'kay?" he smiled and went about collecting branches to construct a small shelter.

One cropped ear twitched and Sonic crossed his forepaws, then shifted to rest his now larger head at the vest. Chip was still rubbing his ear and he hadn't giving any hint of how tired he'd been in the day...but now.

Sonic sighed. A nap really did sound good.

Manic smiled to himself when he noticed his brother pretty much passed out. Once the shelter was built and made to blend with it's surroundings, Manic settled himself against his larger brother's side. He wouldn't allow himself to go to sleep, too much risk for that, instead bobbing his head to a beat and scribbling some music notes into the dirt.

Sonic's sides lifted and fell in a steady rhythm for about an hour. Then Sonic shifted so he could partly curl up around his brother and peer at what was written. A moment later he let out a deep rumble from somewhere in his chest.

Manic gave a soft chuckle. "We really should drop by Sonia's after this is over. Go on some totally awesome Reunion tour." he mused.

The werehog let out what was, for Sonic right now, a chuckle. He eyed the notes again and gave another rumble, this time trying to alter his growl but failed.

"We can jam in the morning. Sleep. You're brother commands." Manic said in a teasing tone, giving Sonic a light tap on the muzzle.

Sonic snorted and 'lightly' thumped his head against the side of Manic's. He was the oldest after all and had to get his two cents in one way or another.

Chip huffed and peeked out from where he was half hiding, half sleeing on Sonic's back.

Manic yawned. "Well if you're not, I am." he announced, snuggling up and enjoying the warmth of his sibling.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but resigned to being tonight's pillow for the two. He yawned, trying not to let manic or Chip see before putting his head back down on his twin's vest. His now longer fur was more then enough to keep them warm even after the fire died.

Two nights of sleep...this was heave.

_______________________________

Manic gave a light yelp as he was awoken, pillow/bed vanishing from beneath him and he colliding with the ground. He winced, rolling over and sat up, rubbing his head. Blue eyes quickly scanned for Sonic and Chip.

"Ow..." Sonic muttered where he was face down and sprawled out where he stopped flailing.

Chip landed in Manic's lap, blinking in a confused manor and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Dawn..." Sonic didn't sound impressed

Manic lifted his vest, gave it a quick shake to rid some of the dirt and slid it over his shoulders. "What I'd give for a decent breakfast." he mumbled.

"Hmm...food." Chip licked his lips, not seeing the alarmed look Sonic was giving him.

At that moment Sonic's stomach proclaimed it too was on empty.

After a quick search through his pockets, Manic produced a couple snack bars. Not much of a meal for three very hungry boys, but it would have to do unless they could find some fruit or such.

"Where's termites when you need them." Sonic said pushing himself up to his knees.

"Ew!" Chip wrinkled his nose, making the blue runner laugh.

"Don't knock 'em until you try 'em!"

"No way!"

"Termites are delicious." Manic chuckled, "'Specially when there's chocolate to dip them in."

"You and Chip both with the chocolate!" Sonic threw up his hands and sighed at that he was back to being barefoot.

Manic just offered a smile and shrug as they started their trek to the base of the temple. "Wonder what kind of booby traps a place like this has got... Temples always got booby traps." Well known fact this.

"I don't know," Sonic muttered as he scented the air, looking for the smell of termites in a vain hope. "This place doesn't have the same vib as the, er, tomb."

Something caught Manic's attention and he slipped through a bush, disappearing for a moment. "Check it!" Manic called a moment later. Wild strawberries - not exactly termites, but they'd do.

Between the three the whole patch was gone in ten minutes.

"Sonia wound have a fit." Sonic said, regarding their manors (or lack there of) after the fact "Amy too."

"Amy?" Manic questioned, raising an eyebrow and swallowing his last mouthful of breakfast.

"Yeah...." Sonic flattened an ear, "Cute girl really, but is...scary."

"Aahh." Manic left it at that. It would be wise to get moving. They didn't know what was inside the temple and couldn't exactly monitor the daylight when inside.

"You'll meet her." Sonic almost, _almost_ giggled but he managed to save his male dignity. "I'm surprised you haven't." he added.

"We'll we haven't quite kept in touch as much as we should." Manic admitted. Something he was defiantly going to fix. "I can't know ALL your friends."

"I heard about that belly dancer." Sonic said suddenly, and slyly, reaching up to steady chip on his head as the little guy happily eat the last of his berries. If the brothers had been side be side Manic would have gotten an elbow to the ribs.

Manic's face flushed bright red. "Dunno what you're talkin' 'bout..." he said, head tipping up and whistling absently.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic trotted after, "I want to know about this 'green hero of the sands'!"

"It's nothing really - Hey look! We're here!" Manic said, trying to change the topic. Not that he wouldn't like to brag about his accomplishments, but then a certain female hedgehog would no doubt be brought up and well... even thinking about her was making his cheeks warm.

Sonic wasn't giving up, he could smell something good as a sibling could. "Yeah, yeah." He waved at the large and impressive temple as if it were no more then a common house, "Spill Manic!"

"So I MIGHT have done some cool heroic stuff when I was doing some traveling and I MIGHT have teamed up with one of the locals..." Manic let slip. His sibs could be quite stubborn.

Sonic grinned he was about to ask, or demand, more when Chip piped up.

"Hey, did you mean it about singing last night?"

Sonic blinked, effectively de-railed off the subject as he flicked his ears.

A grin crossed his twin's face. "You like the tunes little dude?" Of course, anyone who didn't like music was clearly insane according to Manic.

Chip nodded, "Yeah...hey did you know when Sonic's running, he humms?"

"I do?" Sonic blinked, he had thought he stopped doing that after... "Huh."

"Can't stop the beat." Manic smiled, well aware of his own subconscious habits when it came to music. After all, it had been one of the major points in his life since he was born.

Sonic felt his fingers twitch with the memory of a guitar, but didn't have anything to play, "No you can't...it's like your heart. Wasn't that what mom said?" he paused to frown.

"Yeah." Manic nodded, mind drifting. Maybe... "You think we just mighta... let ourselves drift too much?"

"Huh?" Sonic blinked snapping out of it and looking up. "What do you mean?"

"Remember way back when we were training to use our medallions?" Manic asked. "We couldn't when we weren't in sync with each other, so maybe we just sorta... forgot about the harmonies."

The blue runner crossed his arms and shifted onto one foot. His ears folded back and he gave that a good thought. Quick as lightning he darted forwards and linked arms with Manic twisting around behind them in the start of an advanced battle move the two had spent months perfecting.

Manic hadn't been expecting it, but quickly shifted into position. By now he was used to Sonic's sudden moves.

"Hehehe..." Sonic grinned, but didn't finish. A partly flailing spiky, half ball of quills wasn't something you set loose on the world for no reason. "Not so out of sync."

"We're twins after all bro." Manic grinned. Siblings was one thing, triplets was a bond not easily severed.

In one of Sonic's odd, but not overly often seen shows of affection he pressed he head against Manic's, "We are bro."

Manic relaxed, giving his brother an affectionate nudge with his head in return. He broke apart from his brother, yet still remained closer then two normal people standing beside each other would be - especially boys with their 'I am not gay!' worries.

"Well, temple here we come. Let's do it to it." Manic grinned, snickering at the use of one of their old favorite phrases.

"Wow, that's a line I haven't used in ever." Sonic laughed, He paused and looked over his shoulder, "Hey! Chip, get out of there!" Sonic stepped away to give himself a nice full body shake and then turned in a cercal. Trying to grab the little giggling, Anthro-like being out from where he was hiding in his quills again.

"Hold still bro." Manic said, reaching over to try and help. "C'mon lil guy."

Chip laughed and glomped onto Manic, his small arms wrapping around the hedgehog's neck. Then yelped as Sonic tickled him.

"You are a pain." Sonic laughed as he said that.

"Says Mr. Solo Missions." Manic teased, ducking away from Sonic and thus bringing Chip with him.

"At least I'm still being a hero," He paused and green eyes shifted back to Manic, "I still want to hear about that desert Zone." Sonic said as he broke out into an easy jog.

Manic rubbed his head. "Alright, alright, but I got an even better idea. I'll take you to meet 'em!" he suggested. Plus, he hadn't seen a certain belly dancer in a while...

"I'll take both please." Sonic flashed his teeth in that grin of his that was well known, "And-oo shiny." His head whipped around and Sonic skidded to a stop, making Manic have to do the same in order not to loose the blue twin.

"Shiney?" Manic repeated, ears perked up and eyes scanning. He was usually the one to spot these things.

Sonic reached into some bushes and pulled out was looked like a bronze dinner plate. He tipped his ears up and looked at both sides, that had a stylized sun on it. "This is weird...wonder what it is." Sonic turned and offered it to Manic to take a look at.

Chip's little ears pricked up as he saw the disk.

Manic flicked it around in his hands. "Not a clue bro. Could probably pawn it off for a good price to this great dealer I know though..."

Sonic reached other and smacked his brother, "That still your first or second thought when you find something?"

Chip let go of Manic and reached out to put his hands on the disk when it stilled. His eyes widen as he caught a faint glow in the bottom of his vision. "S..Sonic?"

The blue runner glanced down, then did a double take as the gem on Chip's neck was glowing a little. "What?"

Nursing the spot where his brother hit him, the green hedgehog blinked several times. "Whoa, what's with the mini light show?" Manic asked, eyes flicking between the two light sources.

Chip reached up to put his hands on his gem, something he couldn't see as well as the gold ring around his neck, "I don't know...but I think I've seen this before."

Sonic tipped his ears up again and flicked one before taking the bronze disk back. He looked over both sides again before lodging it up in the quills on his back, "Think we should hang onto it then."

"Way weird." Manic stated, scratching at his head before shrugging it off. Weird, trouble, and danger were all synonymous with hedgehog as it was.

"Come on, race you Manic!" Sonic said starting backwards up the path again.


	4. Shot 2 part 3

**Hidden Love**

Shot two part three

"Whoa..."

"This places is HUGE!" Sonic yelled the last word and pricked his ears to listen to the echo. He grinned at his brother before looking around the massive, half underground temple.

"Manic is awesome!" Manic put a hand to his ear and grinned as the echo bounced back. He laughed and gave a thumbs up. "Definitely diggin' this place."

"This would have been awesome for a concert." Sonic said trotting from one side to another. He stomped a foot in a pattern that was like a drum beat almost and paused to listen to the echoes again.

Manic paused his own exploration to catch the echoes and grinned. "Way passed cool." He glanced to Sonic. "So what's this kickin' temple for anyway?"

"The Sun?" Sonic said as he looked up. Far above there was a bronze inlay that did look like the sun...and... Sonic putted the disk out from where it was in his quills and blinked at it.

"Sonic!" Chip's voice called from the far back, "Manic! I think I found something!"

The green Anthro trotted towards the voice and then towards Chip when he caught sight of him. "What'd ya find little dude?"

Chip was on the ground and craned his head back to look up at the two brothers. "It's another room," He pointed inside an other door way, he was standing jut to the side of it.

Sonic half crouched over Chip and peeked around the jam, ears tipped up and sniffing.

"Looks safe enough." Manic stated poking his head around the opposite side of the doorway.

No one moved.

After a minute Sonic sighed, "Alright I'll go first." he said and stood, walking in. The runner was balanced on the balls of his bare feet though, ready to bolt.

Manic followed, fur and quills sticking up just enough to show he was on edge. They'd walked into enough traps before that it had become an almost automatic instinct.

"Hey, that looks like a Chaos Emerald!" Chip said and darted into the other side of the bare room that only had a pedestal on the middle and a painting on the back.

"Ack! Wait!" Sonic froze waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Chip was looking at the painting that had the same pedestal that had a bright yellow stone on it that did in deed look like a Chaos Emerald.

Manic gave Sonic a shrug before jogging up to the pedestal. "So I'm guessing you're supposed to put an emerald on this thing." Manic said, scanning the art work and turning to the actual pedestal.

Sonic pulled out the dead power stone that use to be yellow. He eyed the painting and then put it on the indent on the pedestal. There was a faint ping of chaos energy and then it exploded, recharging the emerald and knocking the Anthros over on their backs.

At the same time a door lifted from the ground and sealed the room as another one opened in the wall to the right revealing a gate and a Warp Ring behind it.

"Check it out!" Manic said, getting back on his feet and poking at the now bright yellow chaos emerald, "Instant recharge."

"...ow..." Sonic winced and rolled over. He paused as Chip glomped the top of his head before standing. For a moment he wavered, swallowing and then growled.

Sonic's eyes changed from emerald to dark forest green. The pupils narrowed to slits and his claws extended as he wrapped his arms over his stomach and leaned forward.

His dark green orbs then faded back to normal.

"...ow..." Sonic said again and shook his head.

"Holy Mobius, what was _that_?" Manic asked. He stepped over and placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. A quick scan with his eyes to double check that his brother hadn't been impaled, or horrible wounded, or something.

"I felt like I was going to change..." Sonic squinted against a headache, "I need a pain killer..."

"But it's not even lunch yet." Chip frowned, meaning it was still full on daylight.

"Totally weird." Manic said, a frown crossing his face and concern filled his gaze. With one arm not around his brother he gestured to the warp ring. "Let's see if we can't get out of here and get you some place to lay down bro."

Chip lifted off Sonic's head, the runner himself leaned on his twin as the walked to the gate between them and the Warp Ring. The small Anthro like being squeezed though the gate and flew around the great golden ring and back.

"Oh...how do we get this open?" Chip asked as he squirmed back through.

"I don't see a lock." Sonic flattened on ear.

"Let the pro take a look." Manic said and ran a hand along the gate. Blue eyes scanned for any sort of mechanism that would allow the gate to open. The gate was in a bar style except in the middle that was mostly soiled with a round indent. It had a ridged imprint of a sun.

Manic stuck his tongue out as he examined it. "Hmm." he stood up right and rubbed his chin, "Ahh!" A grin spread across his face. Even if he hadn't actively practiced the craft in a while, the green Anthro still had the magic touch.

Sonic didn't even register what happened until he saw the bronze plate in his siblings hand instead of safely tucked away in his quills. Manic placed the disc into the slot in the gate and was rewarded with a perfect fit and a click.

"Hey!" Sonic protested, his quills lifting and rattling before smoothing back down at the click. He tipped his ears up and watched his brother opened the gate that split in two. "Got to love the simple locks..." he trailed off and looked back at the Chaos Emerald.

The blue twin carefully picked it up, and when nothing happened he tossed the active power stone to his brother and headed for the Warp Ring.

Manic caught the emerald and tucked it away in his quills. Quills were safer then his pack after all. "So any clues on where this is gonna lead us?" he asked, gesturing to the Warp Ring.

"No idea!" Sonic grinned and gave the ring a back handed whack, vanishing as he was teleported away.

Manic smiled and rolled his eyes, well that was Sonic for you. "Come on Chip." the hedgehog said as he grabbed Chip and touched the Warp Ring.

The green shaded hedgehog hit the ground that was sloping at a semi steep incline. So he had to start running or risk falling, if he looked down and slightly forward he'd see several sets of booster/speed pads and farther alone one of those 'loops' in the path.

"Bet Sonic is loving this." Manic mused with a grin as he pumped his legs. Better hurry if he wanted to catch up.

"WOHOO!" Came a yell ahead and a blue form was seen being launched into the air after the loop. Well, at least Manic knew there were springs coming up.

"This is fun!" Chip cried, clinging onto the green prince's head.

"Totally awesome!" Manic called. When he caught up with Sonic at the end of the line he was panting fairly hard, but was wearing a wide grin. It was no wonder his brother loved to run so much.

Sonic was breathing a little deeper then normal, but that was it since he was more accustomed to running at high speeds. Though he was sitting and rubbing his bare feet, "That was fun!"

"Gimme... 10 minutes." Manic said holding a hand up. He chuckled. "Then we can go again!"

"Aww, really?" Sonic gave a whine, but he was still grinning as he paced over to the edge of the dock they were on and sat down to put his feet in the sea water.

Manic scooted over. He laid himself down on his stomach and dipped his fingers into the liquid, feet absently waving in the air. A mischievous smile crossed his face as he flicked the water at Sonic.

Sonic leaned away and eyed his twin with sudden distrust. He was no longer frozen with fear when it came to any body of water larger then a shower, but he still had his hydrophobia. "Don't even think about it bro or I'll drag you with me." He flattened his ears.

The blue twin's ears came back up as he watched Chip float by.

"I don't mind goin' for a swim." Manic replied with a grin. He paused a moment, actually contemplating taking a dip. Still swishing the water around with his finger, he rested his chin in his other hand. "So what's next?"

"I'd say get some food and then see where we are." Sonic said after lightly kicking some water at Chip to make him giggle and start splashing on his own. Not for the first time Sonic wondered how old the little guy was.

"Food sounds great." Manic mused, his stomach giving a loud affirmative.

Chip nodded vigorously, "Yeah! We haven't had any REAL food today." he complained paddling over.

"Totally... Any cash bro?" Manic asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position. Real food required cash or a very carefully planned ditching at the restaurant... Manic was pretty sure his twin wouldn't approve of the second idea.

Sonic quirked an eye ridge up at his brother and blinked. "Nope." he smiled though, "But I have my account memorized at last."

THAT what a shocker seeing as Sonic had one of the worst long term memories around.

Manic's eyes widened and he laughed. "Seriously? Smooth. Then let's go grab us some food. I could really go for a hedgehog's best friend right about now." Chillie dogs. After getting to chow down on them so much when they were younger they were practically a staple food in the hedgehog's diet.

"Niiice...Come one Chip!" Sonic called, holding out a leg for the little gay to grab onto and pulled him up and let Chip perch on his head again. The three fallowed the docks into the near by town.

There was a few 'pauses' as the lost princes stopped a mugging and flirt shamelessly with a group of girls before they found a place that could cater to the two runners' high metabolisms and the little black hole known as Chip.

"Man you pack it away." Manic chuckled at Chip as they exited. He was certainly amazed at how much the little guy could eat.

"Good thing he's not like Mighty." Sonic flattened his ears, "Where do you put it all Chip? I know we," He elbowed his twin, "just digest as fast as we eat but, you're so tiny."

Chip flushed, "I don't know..." he said, between the two in the air and was munching on a bread stick.

Manic let his mind wander, eyes scanning around the area they'd wound up in. Partly it was curiosity at a new location and partly it was a habit to check for danger and places to hide.

"Looks like we're into he tropics." Sonic said, doing the same now that they didn't have to think about empty stomachs. He had even gotting a bottle of pain killers!

Sonic had the feeling he'd use it up in a few days...

"Long way from home." Manic commented. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked.

Sonic slowed, his head tilted back as he sniffed the air, "Hey...you smell that?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

He tipped his nose up and took a whiff. "Sure do." Manic nodded, rubbing his nose a little.

"Robonik's toy's have been through here." Sonic pinned his ears and then sniffed again, fallowing his nose, "It's old but not so much...what do you think Manic, last night?"

"Defiantly. Maybe even early morning too." Manic replied. "Pretty sure they went that-a way." he pointed.

"Then lets go say 'hi,'" Sonic said with a light growl. He normally didn't hold onto negative feeling if he could help it but really! He _fell_ from _space!_

Manic put a hand on Sonic's shoulder, emitting his own growl at the thought of Eggman. "Nuh uh. _Me_ first. No one does that to my brother and gets away with it."

"Then you better get there first!"

"Sonic." Manic said, catching his brother with that rare serious tone. "Don't go rushin' into things alright?"

The blue twin turned back and caught his green brother's arm, so they were grasping forearms. Sonic's eyes narrowed a little as he spoke, "I'm not that blind any more Manic, I know." He smirked, "Besides, I have you watching my quills now." Sonic winked and added, "Better then Knuckles."

Manic gave a long suffering sigh, but grinned. "Well then O' brother of mine, let's go kick some bot-butt."

Sonic smiled and draped his arm over his brother's shoulders as they walked, "Yesss..." He drawled out in an imitation of the first Robotnik they knew back in their home world.

Manic tossed an arm around his brother as well and chuckled at the impression. "Smooth bro."

"Hey, after all those years of listening to those ranting broadcasts, anyone with any real vocal talent can mimic _him._" Sonic shook his head

"So true." Manic mused, shaking his head. He blinked, taking a whiff of the air again. "We're defiantly getting closer."

Sonic tipped his ears up and listened, "This way, come on." He thumbed Manic's shoulder and moved to the right, he slowed down and almost dropped to all fours as he defaulted on hard learned experience of gorilla warfare.

Manic did drop, his own years of gorilla warfare and leaving on the streets had hardwired his brain. "Heh, so whatta think Eggman will do when he sees /two/ hedgehogs?" the younger twin snickered. Personally he'd never met this version of Robotnik, but all the same he was eager to kick the round guys butt for his brother.

"Have a heart attack." Sonic snickered, "What do you say, the old alpha pattern? Bait?" The runner paused, "Wait, evens or odds?" he ask holding out his fist.

"Odds." Manic, copying the motion.

They counted to three with a dip of the fist on each number before putting out a chosen number of fingers. The total? An odd number.

"Damn it." Sonic flattened his ears and moved and baffled Chip from his head to Manic's.

"What?" The little guy asked, blinking.

"I'm the bait." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Which means he's the target." Manic chuckled. "Hold on little dude... man Eggy's face is gonna be hilarious." He snickered and rubbed his palms together eagerly. He gestured for Sonic to go ahead first. "After you."

Sonic bowed then was gone. A gust of wind swirled around the green hedgehog and Chip. The latter sneezed. It took no more then five minutes for Sonic to pick a fight with Robotnik.

...okay more so Sonic aggravated the man into sicking a scorpion like robot on Sonic.

"Alright, hang on." Manic warned Chip before taking off down the path he'd picked. Around and then up behind Eggman. When he'd positioned himself directly behind the man Manic reached up and tapped him on the shoulder.

The man paused and turned on his hovering platform. He was met with sapphire blue eyes, half wild quills...but the near mirror image of the blue hedgehog that was still yelling taunts below as he buzz-sawed.

"Hey there Buttnik." Manic waved and gave a wicked grin.

Sonic paused, clinging to what was left of the giant multi-legged robot's tail when her heard a scream that was a few notches higher then it should be. Filled with disbelief and, yes, some fear.

He grinned.

You have to love Manic's ability to do that to people. You really did.

Manic chuckled. "Aww, you're not happy to me?" He zipped around Eggman and perched himself on top of the control panel on Eggman's hovering platform. "You don't mind if I play around with this right?" he said happily using one of the tools from his pack to pop open the panel and start messing with the wires.

"What-what-HEY!" The man swung around to the Anthro and aimed his side arm, "Blasted rats!"

"Whoa!" Manic yelped and dove between Eggman's legs. Some quick thinking and he leapt up on Eggman's shoulders. He rapt the human on the head. "Actually, we're hedgehogs. Not rats." he informed Eggman, reaching to swipe the gun away from him.

"Rodents either way-" The man started but the platform shuttered as Sonic landed on it with his momentum rocking the thing.

"Hi there eggy." The blue colored Anthro said flashing a grin. He paused and blinked at the man who was to still... "Manic! Get off of it! It's an android!" Sonic yelled, back peddling.

"What the-?" Manic starred. His body reacting faster then his mind as he kicked off the android and hit the ground rolling.

The twins bailed off the platform and looked up. There was a 'foom!' sound and Sonic let out a curse.

"I hate it when ro-BUTT-nik does that!" Sonic half yelled as he came back to his feet, watching the platform lift up and leave. He flattened his ears. "I blame Shadow-Android..."

"Dang." Manic frowned. He stood and brushed himself off a little. A glint caught his eye and he scanned the down scorpion robot. Well a little looting from the enemy couldn't hurt...

The green hedgehog hopped up onto the wreckage and started digging through it.

Sonic shook himself and trotted over to see what was so interesting, "You and Jessy are almost as bad as Rotor." He said hooking his hangs up under his quills and poked at something with the ball of his left foot.

"Ya never know when you're gonna need something." Manic smiled and shrugged. He rifled through the parts till he let out an excited sound. Manic proudly held up his find; the scorpion robots laser. "I call dibs on it."

"Have at it." Sonic said side stepping carefully to save his feet from any scrap. He never liked firearms of any kind and still didn't like them. Though Sonic hadn't been above his spiked knuckle guards back in their world.

It wasn't his drum set, but it would do. Manic scooted around the wreckage a little more. He adjusted the laser with a strap and tossed it over his shoulder. "There we go."

"Happy?" Sonic smiled as he drummed his open palms on the shell of the robot. He winced at the too sharp sound and stopped. "You know you can do a buzz-saw now?"

"Yeah." Manic smiled and shrugged. He glanced up at the sky. The sun was getting close to the horizon. "You wanna find somewhere to settle for the night?"

"Hey Sonic!" Chip came down from above, where he'd fled from the fight and pointed to the northeast, "I thought I saw another temple the way that flying thingy that man was on."

Sonic's ears came up, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Chip nodded, "It was just the top but it looked likt the other one!"

Manic glanced in the direction Chip had indicated. "What to you wanna bet we need to get there before Buttnik does?"

Sonic cracked his knuckles, "I'd bet my medallion if I still had it. Hey Chip, you see a path going that way?"

The Anthro like being shook his head. "I did see one..."

"That's okay," the blue runner winked, "Just means we get to make one!" Sonic loved that, and any jungle with sky scraper sized trees.

"Get moving bro." Manic smiled. "I'll be right behind ya."

Sonic nodded and took off, his eyes keeping a leery watch on where he put his bare feet as he hunted the smoothest way. It was about a half an hour of twists, turns, some robots and a demented flower later when the three stopped for a brake.

Sonic found a clear pond to stick his feet in and was watching Chip demolish a berry bush. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Manic had perched himself a few feet away from Sonic. A stick was in his hand as he scribbled in the dirt. He paused, tapped his finger against the ground and hummed a beat, and scribbled more notes down.

After a few minutes Sonic turned, rolling on to his front and propped his chin on his arms as he watch. "Hmm... MmmHmmMm... Nice beat."

His twin grinned. "Hehe, I try." Manic said and returned his focus on the music. He frowned and poked the stick at a section of the notes. "Something's not jamming here... ideas?"

Sonic propped himself up on his elbows and stared. One ear flicked and he glanced up at Manic with a quirked eye ridge. One of the great things about being so closely bonded with a twin was that you didn't have to asked some things aloud.

When Manic started humming what he scribbled down Sonic half lidded his eyes and then started humming himself to match and harmonize with his brother.

Manic ceased the tune after rolling over the section that was bugging him. He reached over and smoothed out the dirt before tossing down a different pattern of notes. He backed it up and started again from a few bars before the altered section.

"I miss being able to play my tri-guitar." Sonic's said, seemingly at random. His eyes were closed now and ears relaxed to the side.

"I miss hearing ya sing." Manic stated as he worked. "Ya know, _really_ sing." There was singing and then there was the way the triplets sang when they were absorbed into their music. Sometimes when they played, it was like there wasn't any other world outside of the music.

Sonic rolled onto his back, hands behind his head and watched the sky above though cracked lids. He seemed almost too still...but Sonic took a deep breath, "Yeah, I miss singing too." the blue colored and lost prince admitted.

Absently, Manic tossed his stick aside and crawled over. He flopped himself down at a 90 degree angle to Sonic and rested his head on his twin's middle.

Sonic freed one hand and grasped Manic's. The twins drifted in and out of a half trance state, half catnap. There was still one person missing. More then a few times the triples had quietly bonded like this, only Sonia wasn't laying on her side with her head on Manic's own stomach and her hand between her brothers'.

The words were so soft, that they didn't sound like words at first. But the baritone voice came from Sonic's chest and throat.

Manic's ears tipped in an effort to catch the words. "Mmm?" He didn't bother opening his eyelids. The youngest would openly admit he enjoyed times like this. While having siblings was one thing, having real blood siblings was something he really enjoyed. It was a deeper sense of belonging he'd missed out on in his early years.

Slowly at first, and then building up Sonic lifted his voice up in a song he hadn't even let himself think about for a few years. The one he had made for them. Just him, Manic and Sonia.

The smile slid easily across Manic's face. He brought his own voice up, adding to the song he had simply dubbed as Theirs.

A soft weight landed on the green shaded prince's stomach and Chip curled up in the way the young tended to do right after an energy crash. He yawned widely and sighed, listening to the twins as the sang, blending their voices in a way they hadn't done in far too long.

Their voices died away with the end of the song. Manic gave a light sigh, squeezing his twin's hand for a moment. He could have stayed comfortable like that forever, but they still had a temple to beat Eggman too and they couldn't drag their break on too much longer.

"Sometimes...I miss home, ugly war and all." Sonic sighed as he sat up, catching Manic's head with his free hand and looking around, "You know, we could do things to our time?"

Manic propped himself up on his elbows. "Totally man." He nodded. He picked up Chip as he stood and stretched. "One day right?" the green Anthro smiled. They'd get home again, after all, the prophecy did say they would reunite with their mother and defeat Robotnik once and for all... it just never said when.

Sonic flipped back up onto his feet and shook off some moss from his person. "Yeah," Sonic winked after a glance at the red tinted sky above. "I still say it just takes the right kind of Chaos Control."

"Well let's hope you find that right Chaos Control soon." Manic mused. "Race ya!" A grin split across his face and a moment later a green blur took off towards the temple.

Sonic flicked his ears up and took off after. Chip was still sound asleep in Manic's arms, he really was like a young child....just not. The blue runner was then even with his brother, shoulders a mere six inches apart. "So! Why do you think Robotnik wants at the temple? We have the Chaos Emeralds."

"No idea bro, but there's gotta be more to it." Manic replied, adjusting Chip a little to make sure he wouldn't drop the little guy.

Blue ears pricked up, "That last temple recharged the Chaos Emerald...right?"

"And?" Manic cocked his head, curious as to what his twin was getting at.

"Well, Robotnik drained them, cracked the planet into parts and changed me all at the same time right?" Sonic asked, "They're all connected."

"So... if we recharge all the emeralds the planet will be fixed and we can bring down Eggman?" He said. Manic tapped his chin before eyeing Sonic. "You think he'd try to destroy the temples? Ya know, so we couldn't fix the emeralds?"

"But how would he know?" Sonic frowned, they had fingered it out by pure dumb luck. Not really something that was new, but it was still welcome.

"He's gotta know something we don't." Manic shrugged. After all, what would be the point of cracking open the planet?

The tropical jungle thinned a little and Sonic jumped. He grabbed a smaller branch and flipped around it a few times before landing in a 'spider man' crouch. Sonic knew better then to skid to a stop at that speed in bare feet.

Lucky Manic and his sneakers.

The temple up ahead was exactly like the first one. Blue eyes darted around before a smile crossed his face. "Looks like we beat Butt-nik here." Manic said.

"Not the sun," Sonic flattened his ears as he saw the sun clearly now, a little more then two thirds down. He sighed, then his ears came up, "Ooo...Those look like ruins!"

The twin mimicked Sonic's expression. "Let's go see." Manic smiled heading for them. Best make good use of the remaining sunlight.

The blue runner hopped down and trotted after. Once down in the ruins the sky was red and grey, but Sonic was looking around and poked a few things. He paused and looked up as Chip sleepily floated past, rubbing an eye until he smacked into a stone wall.

When the last of the sunlight vanished, Sonic was laughing as he started his change for the first time.


	5. Shot 2 part 4

**Hidden Love**

Shot two part four

The blue runner hopped down and trotted after. Once down in the ruins the sky was red and grey, but Sonic was looking around and poked a few things. He paused and looked up as Chip sleepily floated past, rubbing an eye until he smacked into a stone wall.

When the last of the sunlight vanished, Sonic was laughing as he started his change for the first time.

Manic's ears perked up at the sound and he looked over. A smile graced his face, the laughter was defiantly a welcome change.

A few minutes later Sonic shock himself, a nice full body shake. This time the thick quills didn't rattle like they would. The creature that was the hidden prince sat down and scratched his cropped ear and gave Manic what could only be his version of a grin.

Manic flashed a grin of his own. "Well let's go ya big lug, we got an emerald to fix up." he chuckled. Manic suddenly paused, eyeing Sonic in a familiar way with a glint in his eyes. "Hey bro... piggy back ride!" Manic announced, jumping up onto the werehog's back.

Sonic let out a startled sound and turned around trying to see his brother, then sighed and gave a partly a canine grin. He picked up Chip and tossed the little guy up, Chip giggled and 'landed' on Manic's face before Sonic took off. He couldn't run on two feet, his body's mechanics didn't work like that.

"Manic! The werehog tamer!" he laughed, quite pleased with his perch, "Quickly my steed! To the castle!" Manic snickered. Quest or not playing around with his brother was too fun to pass up.

Sonic snorted, jumped and rolled and once free let out a smug canine-like howl.

"..Ow." Manic stated from his new position in the dirt. He picked himself up and rubbed his head.

A too big head poke Manic's back and Sonic let out a long, neutral growl. Chip giggled, knowing most of the growls and sounds Sonic made in this state.

Manic looked over his shoulder at his twin. "What?" Still working on that, though he could get the gist of it usually.

Sonic gave his fanged grin and he tail wagged. His cropped ears folded to the side and then up as he half bowed in a mock pose of attack.

The green Anthro grinned and stood with his arms folded behind his back. "Hehe... you're gonna have to catch me first bro." he zipped a bit of a distance up ahead and pitched his voice higher to match Sonic's normal voice. "I'm waaiiiiting!"

The werehog snorted and loped after, he couldn't even blur but was still pretty fast. Chip giggled madly from where he had jumped ship to rind on Sonic's head.

Manic laughed, letting Sonic catch up when they got to the temple's entrance.

Sonic reached out and snagged his brother, pulling him into an awkward one armed hug. Then the werehog stiffened and let go as he turned and growled, this time it was darker and full of real hostility as Sonic sniffed.

"Not liking the vibs dude." Manic murmured. Quills rattled as they raised and the hedgehog shifted his stance.

"The...the monsters?" Chip asked as he took back to the air and backed up until he was holding onto Manic's shoulders. Ready to dart into the odd safety of the green quills.

Sonic snorted and shook his head, in a half crouch on all fours. His fangs were bared, as he snarled at the growing darkness.

"Think so." Manic replied, eyes hunting the darkness for any sign of the creatures. Absently, he found himself shifting just a little closer to the safety his brother provided.

Sonic shook his head again.

"Well, well," A man's voice said and a human in a suit came into view. There was something just...off about him. He seemed to pale. "I didn't think it was true."

Sonic snarled and moved to the side to put himself in front of Manic.

Manic's wild quills were right on edge. Who the heck was this guy that Sonic was downright snarling? Bad vibs was an understatement. The Anthro carefully poked his head around to get another look at the human.

"No comment?" The man asked with a quirked eyebrow, "I have no idea you have a sibling let alone a _twin_ Sonic."

The werehog let out a warning growl as Chip balled and hid in Manic's quills under his vest on his back.

"Who the heck are you?" Manic demanded from his spot under the protection of his brother. His hand rested on his brother's back, partly to comfort his twin and partly because he sought the comforting contact himself.

"I am Greavenson." The man said with a mock bow, "Sonic and I are..."

Sonic snarled again, cutting the man off and snapping at the air. He pressed his shoulder against his normal brother.

"...Known."

Manic couldn't help but think Sonic had some of the best and worst luck ever. Another glance of the man and Manic scooted himself farther behind his brother. Something about the human sent every sense on edge.

It didn't help that there was no scent. Not a personal one or one of a human. And the way the man Geavenson looked was _off_ as well. Sonic seemed to have nothing but aggression for him.

Sonic, who would save Eggman (not the Robotnik from their world) and would help a stranger he hadn't met a second ago.

Manic leaned forward, keeping his voice low and not taking his eyes off the man who was defiantly a threat. "Sonic... let's just book it into the temple, juice up the emerald and scram. I'm pretty sure I can run with ya."

Slowly Sonic backed up, half pushing his brother away. Clearly wanting to keep Manic away form this man.

"I wonder..." The man said, almost absently mindedly, "If there is any other blood relations."

Something snapped and the werehog launched at the human. Fangs and claws hipper extended...and Sonic went _through_ the human?!

Sonic growled and chomped down on the holo-ball, killing the hologram.

Manic starred with wide eyes, unable to look away. Right then Sonic had actually appeared... scary.

The werehog was still growling as he prowled around, nose to the ground before huffing and sitting down. He tilted his ears back and looked down at the ground between his clawed forepaws.

"Sonic?" Manic spoke as he made his way over. His ears were flattened against his head and his wild green quills still stood on end. "We uh... come on, let's not stick around here."

Sonic looked up at gave a sigh, licking his jaws and ducking his head with a whine at his brother. He'd acted like an animal, bazirked in a worse way then his Dark Super form.

All while scaring the heck out of his brother.

Manic shook it off, willing his body to relax. "You wanna talk bro I'm here to listen." he told him, wrapping his arms around Sonic in a hug and holding just a touch longer then needed.

There was a rumble from Sonic that passed as a half amused chuckle. He lightly thumped his head on Manic's eyes closed.

It'd have to wait.

Manic smiled and let go. In a very typical fashion for him, the former...ish... thief scooped up the remains of the hologram projector and tossed it around in his hands. Sonic had really totaled the thing, but with some tinkering Manic figured he could get it working again. Stuffing it in his pack he followed Sonic up into the temple.

Sonic caught him by a clump of quills and the result was the normal hedgehog landing on his tail, Chip falling out from his hiding spot and the werehog frowning down at Manic. He huffed and shook his head.

"What? It's not like he's gonna use it anymore." Manic protested looking up at his twin.

The werehog shook his head again, harder. Then poking his nose at Manic's pack and nipped it.

Manic popped the projector out of the pack. "Alright, alright, Manic no touchie." he said and tossed it over his shoulder.

Sonic eyed it, then sat on it, smug.

"You never let me keep anything cool." Manic commented as he stood. Actually, Sonic never let him keep anything he nicked... except the frequency harmonizer and that had actually come in handy.

The werehog cock his head and very pointedly growled at the destroyed device and kicked it away. How could he tell manic about the transmitters that were still probably active.

Manic raised an eyebrow and observed the behavior. It took a moment for it to register and Manic palmed himself in the face. "Man am I _dumb._" He laughed and rubbed his head. "The thing's remote controlled, it's gotta send signals back to the main computer right?" He glanced at Sonic to double check.

Sonic nodded with more vigor then he normally showed. He used his claws to scratch out four lines in the dirt between him and his brother.

Manic tilted his head, one ear tipping up. "Eh?"

The werehog looked at what he did. Sonic scrubbed it out and shrugged, he'd explain later. After another look around he started to the stairs to the temple, pausing to let Chip climb up onto his back.

Manic's eyes flicked back at the projector before sighing and catching up with his twin. Another awesome toy he'd have to leave behind.

Sonic looked back and huffed, giving a Manic a look that promised something. He just couldn't say it yet.

Manic just held his hands up in surrender. He was rather pleased with the lack of horrible death traps the temple presented them with, it was rather nice. He hopped up to the pedestal.

Sonic hesitated at the main entrance of the temple, baffled be the yellow light inside as Manic ran to the back.

"Oh wow." chip said taking to the air and going inside. He smiled as he spun around with his litle arms held out and head tilted back to the giant bronze inlay, "It's so bright and warm! Like day light."

"You comin' bro?" Manic asked, glancing back over at Sonic.

The were hog nodded as he came in...and then howled in pain. The howl turned into a yell and Sonic, the way he should be as a bright blue, normal, hedgehog Anthro (more or less normal) face planted.

"Ow." Sonic said into the floor as Chip hurried over to him.

"Ouch." Manic commented. He jogged over and helped Sonic up on his feet. With a pause, Manic glanced up to the light and back at his twin. "It really _is_ like the sun."

Sonic squinted up, "Yeah..." He stood and shook himself off, clearly relieved.

"So, you wanna fill me in while we're fixing up this emerald?" Manic asked, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. While Sonic seemed to make a lot of friends, he was making some pretty spooky enemies too.

"I hate that guy." Sonic nearly spat the name, "Greavenson is the kind of man that make Robotnik in our world look _almost_ pleasant. He's a racist jerk that holds no respect for anyone, not even his own kind." He pinned his ears back, "The guy is fixed on me cuz' I'm one of the few, few people who effect chaos instead of the other way around."

Manic frowned, absently rubbing at his arm. "Way to make me miss Robotnik dude."

"Just keep an eye out," Sonic said as he draped an arm over his twin's shoulders, "We'll check in on Sonia later...And," He smirked at Manic.

"Well, let's pop that emerald in place." Manic said quickly. His face sporting a neat little blush again. Apparently he was never going to hear the end of this from his brother until he at least met Her.

"We can go on a raid after this is done." Sonic continued as if he hadn't been cut off. "And get all kinds of new toys that don't have trackers in them"

"You mean it?" Manic perked with interest. A good raid would be great! New toys were always fun.

"Oh yes, it'd be great to give Robotnik of any world a migraine." Sonic snickered as they went into the far back room. Chip was up near the bronze inlaid sun above, "Chip!"

"I'm coming!" he called coming back down.

"Totally." Manic chuckled in agreement. "Which color next?" he asked, approaching the pedestal.

"Looks like the blue one." Chip said looking at the painting on the wall.

Sonic stopped flipping two of the dead Chaos Emeralds and picked out the right one that was needed. He went more by some instinct rather then color since the emeralds were all grey. He put it on the pedestal and braced himself this time.

His twin didn't think of that, winding up on his back on the ground. "...Are they all gonna do that?" Manic muttered and got up.

"Probably," Sonic said where he was kneeling down. The he froze and looked around, again the door way was blocked and another opened to a Warp Ring with a gate between it and them. "Err...oops..."

Manic observed it. "Guess we're gonna need a key or a couple sticks of dynamite." What? Even if he was a thief whoever said dynamite wasn't a legitimate lock-picking tool?

Chip was through the bars with no trouble and blinked at the back of it, "Hey..." He said reaching up to put his hands on the gem inlaid on ring around his neck.

Sonic tipped his ears up, "What is it?"

Manic copied Sonic's movement, a slight cock to his head. "What's up Chip?"

"This looks likes...I know it." Chip said as the twins came over to try and see what he was looking at. The gem on Chip glowed a faint blue color. Almost as if in a trance he floated closer to the gate and tapped the gem to what ever had his attention.

There was a pause and then a click as the gate opened.

"Whoa, wish I had a lock pick like that." Manic blinked in wonder. "Good goin' Chip." he grinned.

Chip blinked, "What?" He asked, "What did I do?" he yawned, starting to sink.

Sonic caught him and held the boy in his arms like he use to for Tails when the fox was truly a kit, "What ever happen I think I wore Chip out on top of it being late."

"Ye-" Manic started, interrupted by a yawn and a sheepish grin, "Yeah. I'm worn out." He smiled and pulled one of those girly acts. "I like, sooo need my beauty sleep."

Sonic snickered, "Yeah," he let himself yawn as well as they walked to the Warp Ring. Convinced it would take them near the next temple they needed to go to...Sonic glanced back to see that, yes, Manic had taken the recharged emerald even though Sonic hadn't seen the move itself.

With it safely tucked in his quills Manic walked over and tapped the Warp Ring.

Sonic leaned on it, tensed but found they were in what had to be a desert. There was the grey light of dawn, not sun set. "Wow..." Sonic sniffed the air, liking the scent of sand, rock and clean air.

Manic's energy seemed to perk. Desert. Desert was good. Friends who lived in the desert were even better.

More so a certain golden tan female...

Sonic yawned again, "Okay, lets find some shade and nap for a while."

Manic nodded. "Let's just hope we're not too far from a settlement." Being stuck in the desert during the heat of day with no shade or water was very bad, Manic knew from experience.

"......Hey Manic, found your settlement." Sonic said after they came on top of hill and looked down into...not really a valley but close. Yet is was a sprawling desert city. "Wow, don't think I've been here."

"Great! C'mon!" Manic took Sonic's hand and pulled his down the dune towards the city. Someone was overly excited about something...

"Ack!" Sonic yelped, corrected his path, shifted the sleeping Chip and let himself be led, "Heeeeeey, wait a minute." The little, preverbal light bulb clicked on over his head.

"Shove it bro." Manic said, but that grin stayed in place. They reached the city limits and Manic slowed them to a comfortable walking pace.

"I forgot sand was bad to run in." Sonic muttered as he watched where he stepped with a far more careful eye. "I'm really going to need shoes." he added, thinking of how hot things got in the desert.

"I'll see what I can do about gettin' you some bro." Manic replied, scanning around. He smiled as he was greeted by quite a few locals on the streets.

Sonic tipped his ears up and cocked his head, noting the greetings and smiles aimed at his brother. A few startled ones at him in both the way of 'is THAT who I think it is?!' and the way of 'Oh my god those two look alike!' Neither was new really.

"Sure, just making it so I'm not going to have someone yelling at me waving one of those sharp saber things." He said.

"No problemo bro." Manic chuckled and stopped in front of a specific home. His hand came up and he knocked a few times. "Yo, it's me! Manic!" he called, a bright grin on his face.

Sonic shifted Chip, not knowing he was letting out a soft purr as they waited. And waited. And waited a little more. "Sure you got the right place?" Sonic asked looking around.

"Course I am." Manic replied scratching at his head. He stepped back from the door and glanced down the street. "She's probably out. Better to do things in the morning and evening out here ya know?"

A slim hand darted out of the shadows and invaded Manic's personal space. More so reaching until his vest and into his quills before the hand snatched one of the Chaos Emeralds and the owner of the hand let out a muffled giggle as she fled down the alleyway.

"What the?" Sonic blinked, "Were you just groped?"

"Robbed more like it." Manic replied, patting himself down and checking his 'pocket'. Only one person good enough to do that to him... unless he was really that much out of practice. "Hold on." Manic said and zipped down the alley after the thief.

Sonic just blinked again and shrugged as he leaned on a wall. Since Manic hadn't been in the least bit panicked he didn't bother to run after.

Down in the alley the shadows were still again. There was a faint giggle but that was it.

Manic put his hands on his hip and tapped a foot. "Come on dudette, this isn't totally a vacation call I'm on here. You wanna meet my twin brother don't ya?" he asked, hoping to coax her out without having to put too much effort into it. He was tired as it was.

Manic was tackled from behind with the expertise of avoiding deadly, half quills that only another hedgehog could have. There was some shuffling around until Manic was on his back with a slightly shorter golden tan female Anthro sitting on him.

...and that was planting a kissing on him.

Manic couldn't help but thank the lords that Sonic hadn't followed into the alley as well, or he'd never hear the end of this one. He smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Missed me huh?"

Coin wrapped her arms around his neck and shamelessly snuggled up under Manic's chin. It would trigger that protective, instinctual response in all hedgehog males but she really didn't mind that, "Well, you can say that."

He pulled her close and nuzzled her affectionately before nudging her off so he could stand up. "Think I could get your help with some stuff?"

"After you freed me?" Coin smiled and stood up, spinning the yellow Chaos Emerald in her finger as she winked, "_Love_ your shiny by the way."

Manic swiped it back with a grin. "Best not to go around showin' these off. They're really important." He said as he tucked it back into the safety of his quills. "Not to mention my bro would totally kill me if I lost one."

"Aw," She reached up to run a hand through her quills, "Okay. So what did you need help with?" Coin's bronze eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around the green shaded hedgehog's neck again and looked up at him, "Maybe..._that_ favor I promised?" She giggled.

His face went red and he practically chocked on the air he breathed. "N-not quite." he stated. It wasn't a 'no', more of a 'later, when I'm actually ready for something like that'.

Coin gave a dramatic sigh, "Oh...drat." She flicked her ears making the rings in them click and the few studs flash. She winked then, "But you never know...maybe." It was so cute when Manic blushed like that!

"R-Right." Manic muttered and took her hand, gently pulling her back to the main street. "Uh, hey bro. Coin, this is my brother Sonic. Sonic, this is Coin." Manic introduced them. That blush still glowed on his cheeks.

Sonic looked up, froze and then gave his twin a look that said 'You are spilling EVERYTHING later!' But he smiled and gave a performance bow that he's picked up from Mighty and K-line, "Nice to meet you." He winked, getting a giggle from Coin at the attention.

Manic chuckled and rubbed his head with a grin. "So, ya think you could grab my bro some shoes and let us crash here for a few hours. Kind of a long night ya know?"

Coin nodded, "Sure, I was going to the market anyways." she opened the unlocked door and let them in to the small home, "I'm dancing today and some this evening."

"Cool." Manic smiled. "We'll defiantly try to come see you."

Coin tilted her ears back to hide her flush, "Well, you know you're way around." she said as she grabbed her outfit and headed for the door, "All see you later."

"See ya." Manic waved. When the door shut behind her he turned to his twin with a grin. "So whatta ya think?"

"Dude," Sonic said one ear aimed to make sure they were alone, "You can really, really pick 'em." He grinned, "Thou I have to wonder if the color was what caught your attention." Sonic added, meaning Coin's golden tan fur.

Manic laughed and rubbed his head with a dorky grin on his face. He sobered up and pointed. "Spare room's the last door on the left. I'm grabbin' some food first though."

"This once I think I'll sleep fist." Sonic shook his head adding in a lower tone, "Warp Rings are as bad as jet-lag sometimes."


	6. Shot 2 part 5

**Hidden Love**

Shot two part five

The two...three stared. Mostly the two hedgehogs. The twins really just couldn't help it, really. It seamed to be a male thing, Sonic and Manic weren't teenagers anymore but they were most dependently in the prime of their lives.

So this was a cross of 'Ooo shiny!' and 'Hot!' as they watch not just a golden tan belly dancer but five others as they danced on the 'stage.'

"Manic...you are the luckiest person I know." Sonic said at last, eyes still a little glazed at the skill level of the girls.

"I know." Manic replied. Right now, it pretty much felt like nothing could ever top this. Not that Coin wasn't the only one who caught a good catch, he _was_ a prince after all.

Even if very few people knew that fact in this world.

But that was besides the point. Coin swept by, nabbing Manic with her scarf and pulled him up, smiling under her transparent vial.

The blush was there, but he grinned and joined in the dancing. Manic thoroughly enjoyed the way his body moved with hers. He leaned closed and whispered in her ear. "Ya look really great."

"So do you," Coin said, keeping her voice lower under the music.

"Way to go Manic!" Sonic called before being distracted by a hip that swayed closer to him.

One thing for certain, Manic sure made some nice friends.

"That was awesome." the green Anthro grinned, arm still wrapped around Coin's waist. He'd managed to 'rescue' Sonic and now the small group stood outside Coin's workplace. "It was really wicked seeing ya Coin." he smiled. "I'll be back for another visit asap." Time to get moving if they wanted to reach the temple before night fell.

"Where are you going?" Coin asked, looking back to see Sonic in a full on flirt fest with two females, "Wow, he's as bad as you were when we first met!"

"Nah, he's waaay worse." Manic snickered. His brother was an easy target, those girls could easily swipe something if they'd wanted to. "We're heading to the temple of Gaia around here so we can fix the emeralds and kick Eggman's butt."

"But that's buried in the sand!" Coin blinked and then frowned as she tried to remember what she heard in the old stories.

Sonic would indeed be a good target...if he had anything. The remaining 'dead' chaos emeralds were lodged and held more firmly then what other hedgehogs could do thanks to years of having to hold onto them a speeds that was his name sake. So those at least were safe.

Manic blinked. "Buried? Great." he rubbed his head. "Hear anything else about this place?" he asked.

Coin wrapped her hands around the arm around her and she chewed her lip thinking. "I think a sand storm uncovered the top now and them...but this isn't the season for sand storms."

"But since Eggman cracked the planet open, it might be uncovered enough for us to get inside." Manic replied, absently tugging her close and started a slow dance. "Got an vague direction you can point us in?"

"Maaybee..." She tipped her ears back to hid her blush as Coin rested her head on Manic's shoulder, sliding into the dance easily.

Manic lightly hummed the light beat that played in his head. "Maybe hmm?" He smiled, twirling her and dropping her in a dip. "Maybe yes?"

"You promised you'd sing for me when you left." Coin looked up at him, "I'm going to be selfish and not say anything until you do."

Manic paused a moment, glancing at his twin a moment. "Do you have instruments around here I could borrow?" he asked.

Coin fallowed his gaze and looked up side down at Sonic, since they were still in the dip pose, who had the two females blushing and completely charmed to him now. "What kind?"

"Drumset and a guitar... the more strings the better." Manic added as an afterthought.

"I don't know about drums," Coin giggled as she was swung up and around again, "But I know someone has two guitars."

"No worries, I can improvise a drumkit." Manic replied. "Whatta ya say you grab the guitars and meet us back at your place?"

"Okay," Coin paused, kissed Manic and darted off with out changing out of her sparkly outfit.

"--I am called Sonic for a reason." Sonic was saying winking as he and the two females came over. He had an arm around one feline and the other was cuddling Chip.

Manic wormed himself right between Sonic and the female in his arm, tossing his arms around both of them. He gave the girl a smile. "'Scuse me ladies, my apologies, but my brother and I must be going now. Lovely seeing you girls again. Buh-bye." He waved, herding Sonic away.

"Awwwww!" they widened black eyes at him, at the same time Sonic protested. Chip blinked as he found himself in Manic's arms instead to the cheetah that had been purring at him a moment ago.

"What?" the little guy asked, blinking again.

"Time to go." Manic said, pulling his brother away from the girls. He carefully avoided looking at the girls, that look quite the effective weapon when it came to guys. "C'mon bro, we got work to do."

"I'll be running by here again!" Sonic called back to the cheetahs as he was dragged off. Then he rounded on his twin, "Not cool Manic! Did you SEE those two?"

"'Course I did." Manic rolled his eyes with a grin. "But I figured you'd want to be by the temple before nighttime and the only way we're gonna find the place is if ya play with me."

Sonic tipped his ears up, "Play?" he asked, interest derailed off the feline Anthros.

"Yup. Coin's not gonna point us in the right direction unless I sing for her. She's out getting you a guitar and I'm gonna see what I can do with her household items." Manic replied without missing a beat.

"Oh really?" Sonic grinned, "Solo?"

"Yup." Manic grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Got the perfect tune for this one."

Sonic tipped an ear back at his twin as they when back into Coin's place. "Which one?" He asked as he poked around form something Manic could use. The blue runner pause, "Hey, you forget how to play strings?" Sonic asked remember the time Manic had been dead set on learning at least one other interment.

"Nah." Manic shook his head with a grin. "I just really wanna impress her ya know?" he said, rifling through the kitchen and pulling outs various pots and pans. Each one he tapped and listened to the sound before either putting it back or adding it to the pile. Manic chuckled a bit. "You'd be surprised how many instruments I can play now."

Sonic had gone off adventuring. Sonia had settled into shopping and a variety of other girly hobbies. Manic's other hobbies weren't exactly legal, so during his time in this world he'd started branching out his music capabilities and was building up quite the repertoire, though the drums would always be his favorite.

Sonic nodded, again missing singing with his siblings, "Yeah, I can understand."

"There we go." Manic smiled in triumph at his make-shit set. He flicked out his sticks, twirled them, and gave the 'drumset' a quick whirl.

The blue runner laughed, watching Chip try to copy Manic. Then he let out a vocal scale for Manic to 'tune up' to.

"Rockin'." Manic grinned and reached over to pat Chip on the head. He was growing quite fond of the little guy. His ears perked and his head swiveled to face the door as Coin entered.

"Hey there!" Sonic tossed off a salute, then froze as his eyes widened a little at the sight of a double guitar that Coin was holding, "Oh niiiiice...."

Coin giggled and handed it to him, "Old man Rocker has been trying to play this for years."

"Veeery nice." Manic grinned. Wasn't three necks, but it was more then just one, it'd do just fine. "You ready?" he smiled at Coin, an eager glint in his eyes. Partly because he was getting to perform for her and partly because he was getting to play with his brother.

Coin bounced over to sit up on the back of a 'couch.' At the same time Sonic was tuning the guitar just the way he liked it to be.

"So what are ya doing Manic?"

"I Can Do That For You." Manic said happily adjusting his seating to be more comfortable.

"Need back up vocals or just," Sonic paused to strum a little with a quirked eye ridge.

"Mmm, chorus." Manic replied, twirling his sticks before settling.

Sonic nodded as he started, well able to get the cords that would be too hard for anyone else with out his reflexes.

While all the triplets sang it was most often Sonic who took lead and if not him then Sonia. It was almost a shame really, Manic sounded great... or maybe that was especially for Coin?

Sonic kept to background this time, helping mostly in the chorus as asked. He saw the golden tan hedgehog staring at his twin with an almost starry eyed expression and just managed to keep from flubbing up.

Manic held the last note as he ended it off. His chest was practically exploding with the rush of the music and the nervousness of how Coin would react.

Wide bronze eyes looked up at Manic and Coin asked in a slightly quitter voice then normal, "Could you...do that again? Please?"

Manic beamed and looked to Sonic. "One more couldn't hurt right?"

"No problemo," Sonic winked and started again. He loved it. Though this time he snuck in a few more lines.

The green twin grinned scooting over to pick up Coin and twirl her around. "So ya like it?"

She kissed him in answer.

Sonic's eyes widen then he snickered, "I'd say she likes it."

"Me too," Manic murmured with a dazed, bliss full expression.

Coin snuggled against him a moment longer. Her hands slid around to his back under his vest and lodged something in his quills. "That should help you," Coin said softly, "But you didn't get it from me...!" she added in an even quitter whisper.

Manic gave a small tilt of his head to show he'd heard. "So where's that temple at?" he asked, not really wanting to go yet.

"The old temple of the moon should be to the east, in the open desert." Coin said, not letting go of Manic just yet either. Off to the side Sonic was pretending the world beyond the guitar in his hands didn't exist as he played quietly for Chip.

Manic gave her a soft quick kiss. "Thanks. I'll come back real soon alright?" he smiled and broke apart from her. "You ready to go bro?"

"Yeah..." Sonic gave back the two necked guitar to Coin with regret, but smiled after a moment. "Thanks."

"Good luck." Coin called after the twins and Chip as she walked them to the door.

"Bye." Manic waved and nodded to Sonic before the two took off at run.

"She was nice!" Chip said, clinging to Sonic's quills again as they headed out into the open desert. This Time Sonic hand gotten his hands on a hybrid kind of shoe that had thick soles and Velcro so it looked more like a pair of sandals. He thought ahead this time!

"Yeah, _really_ nice!" Sonic grinned.

Manic flushed, but gave that dopey grin. "Mhmm." He chuckled to himself. Wait till Sonic found out about 'The Offer,' boy would he flip.

"So, you planning on bringing her home?" Sonic asked slyly, "Got to introduce anyone to mother, not to mention Sonia you know. She has a sixth sense about these things...."

"Of course I'm bringing her home." Manic replied. "Sonia will love having another girl around."

Sonic nodded, his thoughts sidetracking for a moment and he smiled at what ever before shacking his head and glancing at his brother with another smile, "So...."

"So?" Manic echoed, blinking curiously.

"You moving in with her or 'kidnapping' her after this?" Sonic gave that be-damn grin of his, "Or do I have to do it for you?"

"I'd well... ya know... consider movin' there... I know the city and all..." Manic stammered, blushing in embarrassment. He gave a grin and snickered. "Hey bro, guess this means you're the only one of us not hitched up." He had Coin and Sonia had Bartleby and their oldest was still single.

"Says who?" Sonic let out before laughing and bolting.

"What!? Spill bro!" Manic shouted, putting on more speed to try and keep up.

Sonic skidded to do a sharp turn, then another to get back on track, "I've already mentioned her!" he called back

"Who!?" Manic practically flailed his arms after his mind tried and failed to provide him with the wanted knowledge.

"Amy!" Sonic was laughing at his brother, "She just has to get out of her first season to be sane!"

"Seriously? Nice one." Manic said before nodded. Sonic had mentioned her a few times before. He grinned wickedly. "Sooo you got a girl, yet you were flirting with those two cheetah girls..." Blackmail! What little brothers do best.

"Yeah, and you have one and were acting like You were in season with that porcupine last month." Sonic shot back.

"Hey! I thought we said what happened in New York stays in New York." Manic huffed.

"That's Vegas!" Sonic almost cackled now, "And you that the echidna dancer was an angel!"

"Not listening to you anymooorree!" Manic covered his ears and stuck his tongue out at his twin childishly.

Sonic looked like he was going to hurt something laughing. He did hurt, just not the way is seemed as Sonic let out a yelped and vanished from the race.

Back behind Manic, Sonic was face down in the sand with Chip tugging on a few quills to pull him back up. There was a dark blue disk half in the sand, what Sonic had tripped over.

Manic skidded to a halt, trying and failing to hold back his own laughter at his brother. "Dude you okay?" he asked, backing up and back to the blue hedgehog.

There was a long pause before Sonic moved. When he did it was to half roll over and curl up, holding his left ankle. Sonic hissed in pain, tripping or running into something going that fast was always painful.

"Is he okay?" chip worried when Sonic didn't say anything.

"Hey Chip, grab that thing would ya?" the green Anthro asked, motioning to the thing Sonic tripped on. Manic crouched down with a frown. "You sprain it, or just nick it pretty bad?" he asked.

"Don't think I sprained it." Sonic admitted after the pain dulled and he stretched out his legs, not getting up just yet.

"Hey," Chip called as he heaved on the disk. It moved and inch but that was about it, "This looks like -ooph!- it has a moon on it."

Manic pulled out a roll of bandages from his pack. "Better wrap it up just in case ya know?" he said, motioning for Sonic to give him the wounded ankle.

His ears flicked as he looked over to Chip and the disc. He gave a soft chuckle at the trouble the little creature was having it with. "Leave it Chip, I'll get it in a sec."

Chip though seemed to have picked up on Sonic's, or just hedgehog stubbornness and kept on trying to pull the disk out. At the same time Sonic himself rolled in to a semi sitting position and offered the effected foot.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." The blue runner said, and if anyone else but Manic had said that, Sonic would have insisted he was fine.

"There." Manic announced as he clipped the end into place and tucked away the remaining bandages. "Now let's see this thing."

The green hedgehog scooted over and picked up the disc. Chip had managed to move it... a little bit at least. "Betcha it's another gate key like that first disc."

Sonic nodded, twisting around and 'landing' half in his brother's lap to look up at the disk with out the effort of standing up right. Hedgehog could be very lazy when they wanted to be as well as going on a binge without the aid of sugar.

"That's a half moon, not a sun." Sonic frown, once again lacking any personal space what so ever. It could be really damn annoying with Sonic who, unlike K-line, would bounce between having no personal space to avoiding any contact at some points and back to being flopped in one's lap.

It had taking quite the getting used to when they had first met, now it was just another part of hanging around his twin. "Wonder what that means?" Manic frowned, cocking his head.

"Why's the sand draining?"

Sonic blinked at Chip's odd questing and tried to see, but Chip's back was too them, "Eh?"

"Huh? Whatta ya mean by that?" Manic's ears tipped up curiously, leaning to the side to see around Chip.

Both twins sat up and looked around the puzzled Chip just as all three sank a foot.

"Oh no..." Sonic muttered as then fell through the whole in the hidden temple's roof.

Manic spat a good mouth full of sand out and groaned. That had not been fun. "Dude... you mind not crushin' me?" he murmured nicely sandwiched between the floor, a pile of sand, and then his brother on top.

A low growl answered Manic and the werehog lifted his arm to free his brother. Sonic blinked looked down at his clawed paws and up. The whole they dropped through had filled in again, but soft light came from a blue stone inlay above, like and unlike the bronze suns they had seen.

Sonic let out a sound that could be described as a "Huh?" as he looked up and down at what he could see of himself.

Blue eyes blinked as Manic took in the sight. He drummed his fingers on the ground where he'd scooted out from under Sonic. "It's gotta be those plates." Manic stated, looking to the light above. "Since this one had a moon on it, it's like nighttime in here."

"It does feel like night time." Chip admitted as he swayed on his feet before latching onto Manic's shoulder for balance.

Sonic sniffed the blue disk and stretched it with a claw, cocking his head and then looking around. Dark forest green eyes wide in the dim light.

Then the werehog flopped onto his front, eyes half lidded, suddenly lethargic.

"Chip? Bro?" Manic blinked, looking from one to the other. "What's going on?" He dropped down next to Sonic and shook him.

Sonic shook his larger head, squinting. Then his head snapped up to give the inlay above a settled look. Sonic growled at it as he heaved himself back up, giving himself a full body shake to stay awake.

"Let's hurry up and get outta here." Manic suggested, rubbing at his eyes.

Sonic nodded and pushed a sleeping chip at Manic before looked for the room that had the pedestal in it. This time there were two rooms. On was an odd colored Warp Ring the other the room they wanted. When the werehog had seen the Warp ring his snarled and back peddled out of that room at once.

Now, sitting in front of the pedestal Sonic was looking at Manic sheepishly, he could bend his arms around to get the Chaos Emerald.

Manic snickered at that. He reached over and expertly extracted the emeralds from the pocket. "Now which one is it?" he asked, looking at the gray emeralds.

Sonic squinted again and nosed the one he thought was the red one, since that was the color in the painting on the wall. He huffed and couched, ready for the blast of Chaos energy.

Manic properly braced himself this time before plunking the emerald into it's spot. Luckily this time no one ended up on the floor.

He grinned and swiped the now glowing emerald and tucked it away with the other two and stuck the four 'dead' emeralds back into Sonic's pocket. "That's three down and four to go."

Sonic nodded and smiled in that very creepy way he had in this state before checking on Chip, who was still out cold in Manic's left arm. The werehog then clumped over to the gate protecting the normal Warp Ring. Sonic almost flopped over against but cached him.

The normal hedgehog tugged out the disc and slid it into the slot. The sooner they were out of this place the better in Manic's opinion, "After you bro." Manic gave a light chuckle.

Sonic took off and did the equivalent of body flopping on the Warp Ring. On the other side, Sonic let out a scream of terror at the wide expanse of sea water bellowing him and the runner pin wheeled his arms.

Manic, with Chip secured in his arms, appeared a moment later. "...Oh snap." he blinked. Water. H2O. Not good when your brother is hydrophobic.

Or when he was drowning.

It was a good thing Chip seemed to be able to float asleep or awake so at least Manic didn't have to worry about him as he had to save his twin.

"Way not cool." Manic complained, kicking his legs harder in an effort to keep himself and his brother afloat. He scanned the horizon for any sort of land.

"Dragon!" Sonic said, half cocked out seemingly at random.

"What?" Manic raised an eyebrow. He reached over with one arm and plucked Chip up, resting the kid on his head so he wouldn't loose him.

"Big lizard!" Sonic said and that was when Manic could see the difference in his panic movements, he was pointing down in the water.

"... I hate your luck." Manic stated flatly. His head swiveled around rapidly. No land. No land. Oh!... No, still no land. However, staying put with a big dragon in the water wasn't really an option. "If we survive we're getting you swimming lessons."

"I haaaaate water!" Sonic yelled as the water budged up under them and bright red scales came up around them. Under them really and the blue runner was spread eagle on the thick coil.

A great horned head swiveled around and long black, and smooth whiskers brushed over the hedgehog's backs. Pink eyes blinked, as the dragon gave them a baffled look. Seeing two Anthros out in the middle of a sea wasn't something he expected to see.

"Hehe... hey there dude." the younger twin gave a friendly wave as he collected himself.

A black whisker flicked over Manic's back in a greeting. Either this dragon couldn't talk or just didn't feel like it. The red dragon looked like an eastern one.

"I'm Manic, that's my bro Sonic and this is Chip." Manic gestured to each of them in turn. He was feeling much more at ease now that he was fairly certain they wouldn't be eaten. "You think you could help us out a bit big guy?"

"Pleeeeease?" Sonic added, holding still and not looking up.

The dragon let out a rumble that had to be a laugh before he lifted up into the air. He was cutting back on the twists and turns that were the manor to his type of dragon for their sake before a line of land was seen.

Manic laughed at Sonic's reaction when they hit the ground. He flashed a grin and a thumbs up to the dragon. "That's a lot man!"

"Thank yooooooooou!" Sonic yelled where he was giving himself a sand bath.

Above the red dragon twisted in the air and looked like he was going to tie himself in a not but didn't.

Taking a few moments to watch the dragon leave, Manic then turned and made his way over to Sonic. He laughed and raised an eyebrow as his twin. "So ya done worshipping the ground yet?"

Sonic huffed and stood up, shaking his head and then the rest of him. Sand cascaded off the blue fur. "It's called drying off!"

A glint entered Manic's eyes a second too late for Sonic to comprehend what his brother was about to do. Manic shook sending the water that still dripped from his fur and quills in all directions, including all over Sonic.

There was a long, long pause.

"Die!" Sonic yelled and tackled his twin in the way that only siblings could do. Trying to kill each other with out really doing so no matter how 'ugly' a mock fight was between them.

"Bring it!" Manic cackled, managing to roll them around so he was on top of the scuffle. With all the rolling around, the pair had almost squished poor Chip.

They rolled away from Chip, who'd been dislodged and curled up again. He was oblivious to the twin's 'fight' as the hedgehog's rolled around on the beach and tossed mock blows as well as some bites, kicks and a few yelps and curses.

It ended with the brothers laying side-by-side and panting lightly. Manic gave a laugh. "Ya know that totally worth it."

"I love dragons." Sonic said arms limp above his head. He yawned then as he tried to talk again, "So...there's sun temples and...moon temples. That last one was weird. I didn't feel anything changing."

"Freaky." Manic murmured. A soft, yet chilly breeze passed over the motley little crew. After a couple moments Manic pushed himself up on his elbows. "So... any idea where we go from this place?"

"No idea." Sonic admitted. He remained on his back looking up, "I think it's still morning here..." Perking up, Sonic sat up at that and looked around, ears twitching.

"Mmm?" Manic pricked his ears up. "What?" he asked, not quite yet inspired to get up.

Sonic wiggles his toes. "You know what? I've had it. I'm just going bare foot from now on." He wrinkled his nose as he lost another pair, this time to water.

Well better bare foot then needing a new pair every day. Manic propped himself up on his elbows. "Just don't step on anything." He took a survey of the land. If this was like any of the other times they couldn't be too far from the next temple's location.

"I really hope the next one wasn't in the water." Sonic said thinking the same thing as he looked distrustfully at the sea beyond the beach.

"Gotta agree with you on that one." Manic nodded. He stood and stretched. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything edible around here."

Sonic lifted his legs and flipped up to his own feet. The runner stooped to pick up Chip, giving him a baffled look, "Man this guy sleeps hard."

"Lil' guy sleeps like a rock." Manic stated with a light chuckle. "I'll be back in a bit." he added before disappearing into the foliage a little ways farther up the beach.

"Hey!" Sonic protested, "Wait for me!"


	7. Shot 3

**Hidden Love**

Shot three

Long claws dug into the ground and the massive creature pushed off into a jump, aiming for but missing the smaller, leaner green hedgehog Anthro. The werehog thudded down, scrabbling in the loose earth for traction to turn around and continue the chase. Almost cropped ears were up and fangs showing in a grin that was almost, just slightly scarier then Sonic's normal toothy grin in the day.

He huffed at his brother, dropping into a mock crouch as his tail twitched. Hedgehogs, even werehogs couldn't wag the tail, so it twitched.

Manic responded with a wide grin, brushing a few stray quills out of his field of vision as he danced out of his brother's 'attacks'. One light nudge had lead to a shove and then soon enough the game had taken hold of the twins.

Childishly Manic stuck his tongue out at Sonic as he rocked on the balls of his feet, ready to dash at a moment's notice. "Haha! Little _slow_ aren't ya bro?" he teased knowing full well Sonic was going to run circles around him in the morning.

Sonic's tail twitched again as he lowered his head before pulling back his lips on his longer muzzle and bared fags with a deep, snarling growl. Yet the two were twins still and forever more, so Manic would know that he was in no real danger here. The werehog shifted, crouching a little lower, it looked a little funny with his rump in the air....

The younger twin had to hold back a laugh at Sonic's antics. He rocked on his feet again in anticipation for the pounce. Sapphire eyes traced his brother's body language as the former... mostly... thief looked for a hint of how Sonic was going to move.

Sonic was about to pounce, having already started to when he made a sound like, "Ermph?" and straightened up on all fours, ears curving forwards and nose up. It was like someone had grabbed him by his nose and swung his head around to the right.

Manic blinked and swiveled his vision to follow Sonic's line of sight. "Huh? What is it dude?" he asked, volume dropping a tad.

Looking confused, Sonic rocked up to his hind legs, sniffing. He dropped down and took a slower breath as he properly scented now, head tilting. Why was he smelling...himself? The way he should smell, not with the extra fur, it was his scent like in the day time.

Sonic looked back at Manic with a look of 'What?' complete with one ear up and the other flattened to the side.

Manic motioned for Sonic to stay put. "I'll go see." He said taking a few steps and heading in the direction Sonic indicated. While he was far better staying unnoticed in the city, time in the Underground had helped with his forest skills though he still wasn't much for the great outdoors.

Sonic plopped down, non to gracefully. His ears rotating before he stiffened, the werehog stood up again but Manic was gone. Sonic winced as he tried to remember if he ever told Manic about a certain clone...

Weaving around trees and bushes Manic peeked around, picking up the scent as he got closer to the source. At least he knew why Sonic was a bit weird-ed out there, it smelt like... him. Which shouldn't have been possible. Now, where was.... whoever it was?

Manic winced as his foot came down on a twig he hadn't seen in the darkness. The snapping was far too loud to his own ears.

"EEK!" A voice said, or rather yelped from somewhere fallowed but a crash as whoever jumped and failed the land right. There was the unmistakable sound or quills rattling somewhere ahead and slightly to the left.

This peeked Manic's interest further. It sounded like a girl... or a guy who screamed like a girl anyway. He broke from his careful walk into a jog as he hurried to see who it could have been.

Boom hugged her arms as she looked around the forest. Now that she was alone and well and truly lost (so much for that hand drawn map! She was never trusting another one of those again!) the hedgehog runner was rapidly loosing that self-confidence she seemed to have only partly inherited from her 'original'. That seemed to come in waves almost, suddenly popping up and making the clone charge head first into something or another.

More often than not though the light blue hedgehog was more likely to dart away before fighting.

The clone sat down, looking around the darkened forest. She had promised to look around, the price of her free meal. Things like this seemed to happen a lot, mostly do to the fact that most mistook her for Sonic.

_Technically_ speaking Boom was Sonic. Just a female clone that was slightly off color, a more lighter shade of blue with darker streaks. Whereas Sonic himself was a primarily darker shade with lighter streaks in his quills. Both though had the tan-ish, almost apricot colored fur on belly, lower chest, arms and muzzles. Sometimes Boom wore cloths, at first to set her apart but that hadn't always worked. At the moment she had fur, gloves and shoes. The same red ones her original had given her in fact.

Boom was sure of one thing now: She didn't like the woods. Call her a city hedgehog but that was where the paved roads were...

"Uh, hello? Someone out there?" Manic called. He took a risk announcing his presence, but he also trusted the fact he was fast enough to dodge most things and the fact Sonic would rush to the rescue if something really bad happened.

"GAH!" Just on the other side of the bush to Manic's left, Boom leapt back to her feet, being more up wind she hadn't picked up his scent. In the dark with long legs, red shoes, those streamlined clumps of quills and blue coloring, it was almost like Sonic's ghost popping up.

Manic out right screamed, "AHH GHOST! ZOMBIE! THING! Holy CRAP BRO!" His arms pin-wheeled as he took a step back, heel collided with a tree root, and went tumbling down in a mess of wild quills.

"Oh Chaos _where?!_" The, admittedly, gullible clone demeaned spinning around with wide eyes, not knowing the green shaded runner was talking about her. Neither could know that Sonic was flat on his belly, paws over his face and muzzle and shaking with repressed 'laugher' somewhere out in the dark.

"Whatta ya mean 'where'?" Manic yelped, pointing a finger at her. "YOU-... you... you're a girl." Sapphire eyes blinked in surprise.

"Uhh..." Boom looked down at herself. Yep, she was still female. "Yeah..." Holding her arms to her chest she looked around nervously, "So...there's no ghosts?" She asked hopefully. The tone was lighter, not a baritone but still had the same...inflection? Ring? It was like and unlike Sonic's voice, or, what it would be as a female.

Manic stared and Boom stared right back.

"No...well, monster things." The male hedgehog admitted.

Boom flattened her ears, but there was something inside that was interested in a 'Oh reeeeeally?' way. She blinked as Manic's eyes shifted to look up, or rather above her head. At the same time something gave a soft growl...above and behind her.

"Bro?" Manic asked and motioned to the clone, "Found what was weird…still weird." He added in an under tone.

The werehog rumbled, looking down as Boom slowly turned around. Dark forest green eyes met a light jade, and then the owner of the former set made a strange sound. At the same time Manic jumped forward with arms out.

Flattening his ears and making the faintest of whining wounds, Sonic looked over his brother's head.

"Wow Bro," Manic was kneeling, one arm and leg supporting the clone, his free hand reaching up the rub his right ear and then the back of the neck, "She fainted."

Sonic sighed, hanging his head.


End file.
